No Promises
by Nittleboo
Summary: *EDITED* The guys are 26 . They grew close to a girl who had to leave to help resolve family issues. The guys were heart-broken, one more than others. Grown up she's back with some explaining to do and hearts to mend but also needs help from her green friends in finding out the truth about her fathers death. Some bad language. xPLEASE REVIEWx may go to M rated due to adult themes.X
1. Chapter 1 A Past Echo

**Ok, so I have read loads of cool stuff on here and decided to give it ago myself.**

**This is based with the rumoured new 'Ninja Turtles' film in mind. There is a really cool picture that's flying round the web with how the guys are likely to look, if you unsure it's where Raph is like massive? Anyway if you have seen the picture you'll know what I'm talking about but I have still gone for characters personalities from the latest 2012 cartoon only a little more grown up so they aren't scared to swear or talk about adult things.**

**So they've grown up and been involved with a girl who happens to be in some way related to Casey, not by blood as you'll read. She was young and wild and out of control but was introduced to the Turtles. She grew up with them but had to leave to deal with family issues. This left the guys heart-broken, one more than others but all grown up she's back with some explaining to do and hearts to mend and also needs the help of green friends in finding the truth about her father's death.**

**Now this is just a base, things are likely to change and have already. There are loads I want to add. This could be a long story if I'm honest. I'm looking at this as though it was a movie so music would be a part of this too so if you see a * there will be a song an artist written next to it where I believe that song should go, kind of like a soundtrack so have a listen while you read.**

**Anyway! Enough of the babble. **

**Please have a read, comments and feedback on likes/dislikes, they are more than welcome and I hope you enjoy xxx *Bangerang (feat. Sirah) by Skrillex.**

**Chapter 1. A Past Echo.  
**

After a night of patrol the Turtles arrived back at the lair early cracking jokes and fooling around. Apart from the odd burglary, mugging and gang rebellion the streets of New York had quietened down so lately patrol was becoming more of a chore then an exciting adventure to save the city.

The Foot had pretty much vanished, apart from the odd tear away with plans themselves on creating a new and improved gang to wreak havoc in the city but the Turtles made swift work of these groups and stopped them before they began, defusing any chance to cause any real issues.

The four kept to their usual routines. Up early followed by a full day of training and sparing then time spent as a normal family doing what each brother preferred to do with their own time and then later on a patrol of the local hot spots that were known for shady goings on. The plan after that was to chill out with pizza, beer and TV. Just a typical night.

Tonight though was going to be a little bit different.

Walking through the door they were met by Casey and April who were sat with their father. Master Splinter.

Casey and April stood up. They're faces plain. Not even cracking a smile. The joking and laughing stopped and an uncomfortable energy filled the air. They all felt it.

The Guys looked at each other as they made their way down the stairs towards their friends and father, unsure about what was going on.

'Is everything ok?' asked Don as his eyes flickered between Casey, April and his master.

'Leonardo' Splinter said sternly 'Join me and Casey in the study'.

The three others turned to look at their big brother in confusion.

'Yes Sensei' Leo shrugged his shoulders at his brothers letting them know he was as much in the dark as they were.

He followed his father and Casey into the study.

'Sorry about this guy's' said Casey as he slid the door closed.

Everybody was silent for a moment, all eyes fixed on the door to the study.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!' Raphael spat sharply making April jump.

She put her hand to her chest as she caught her breath. Raph squeezed her arm after realising that he had frightened her, now trying to reassure her.

'I mean…' he said calmly this time '…what's happened?'.

'I'm sorry guys but I can't say' April looked at the floor, her hair Aruban and warm fell softly on to her face as she tried not to look at the remaining brothers.

Donny stepped forward towards the couch in front of him in the middle of the lair and placed his hands on the back cushions kneading them nervously 'Has Leo done something wrong?' he said.

'No he hasn't'. She gently shook her head still refusing to look up.

'Is it Splinter?!' Mikey piped up looking terrified that something could be wrong with his father and hurried to April's side. Raph and Donny also looked worried.

'NO!' yelped April lifting her head sharply to look at him, upset that he was even thinking such a thing. She would never keep something like that a secret.

Mikey sighed in relief as did Raph and Donny.

April took Mikey's hand and rubbed the top in an apologetic way for the sharpness in her voice. She didn't mean to snap.

'Well then, is it about you?' said Raph. 'Are you ok April?'

April Smiled at her friends she was warmed by their concern but was also beginning to feel frustrated as she couldn't answer their questions. 'I'm fine' she said 'Casey is fine and Splinter is fine'.

Another sigh of relief came from the guys.

Donny frowned and folded his arms 'So it's about one of us then?'

Silence swept over them again as confused looks shot between Raph, Mikey and Donny.

Mikey squeezed April's hand and looked at her waiting for a response to Donny's question, but nothing.

'So it is?! Scoffed Raph 'what did you do Don?!' Raph lifted his eyebrows and shot a look at Donny.

'ME?!' Donny flipped his arms open with his fists clenched and dug them back into the top of the couch. 'If anyone's done anything it'll be you!'

The two started squaring up to one another throwing accusations, insults and couch cushions.

April squeezed on Mikey's hand again. He looked at her but she was already looking at him. He felt his heart sink.

'April?' he said fighting to get the word out of his throat. She smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

Was it about him?

He looked at his brothers who were still arguing over who had done what, still throwing couch cushions at one another, each throw getting harder.

Why was April giving him more reassurance then his brothers?

Just as Raphael's famous temper was about to rear its ugly head and punch Donny's lights out the doors of Master Splinters Study slid open and April let go of Mikey's hand.

Splinter stepped out first then moved aside as Leo followed. He took a few steps forward from the study with Casey in toe. Leo lifted his head catching Mikey's stare then darted his glance towards Raph and Donny quickly trying to avoid his little brothers bright blue eyes that were filled with panic.

Mikey's stomach turned. It was about him. He knew it. What had he done?

He couldn't remember doing anything wrong. Fair enough he had been in situations like this before when he was younger always doing something wrong then waiting anxiously for Splinter to dish out a punishment. Splinter would usually make him wait a while, just long enough to make him panic a little to teach him a lesson but that was years ago. Splinter treat them all like adults now they were older and they always took responsibility for any wrongs they had done but nothing was ever serious or done with any malic intended but every now and again one of them would make some sort of mistake but being the way they were they would always own up to it. Mike was still used to being shouted at by his brothers even now. He was crazy, loud and clumsy and not the brightest of the four so he always had some sort of mis-fortune but this was different. They weren't teenagers anymore. They were adults, men infect, well that's if they weren't green with shells on their backs but what Mikey lacked in brains he made up for with muscles, speed, agility and athleticism and no one can handle nun chucks like him. However, this wasn't just a telling off, this was something else and this was serious.

'Leo?' said Donny getting pelted yet again by another cushion from Raph's direction. 'What's goin' on?'

Leo turned to look at Splinter. He nodded giving him the go ahead to speak.

Leo looked back to his brothers and took a deep breath...

'Tyler's back'.

The silence was deafening. One by one everyone looked at Mikey.

He felt his palms start to sweat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

His mouth opened about to speak. Everyone waiting to hear what he was about to say...

'Oh'.


	2. Chapter 2 The Study

**This was reworked as was Chapter 1. **

**2 new chapters have been added also xxx**

**Chapter 2. The Study**.

'Sit down my son' said Splinter to Leonardo as Casey slid closed the door of the study behind him.

Leo moved sheepishly toward the circle of chairs in his master's quarters. The walls a dawned with martial arts weapons and souvenirs from past battles fought by his father, him and his brothers.

Smoke from scented candles and incense filled the room giving a warming aroma and a sense of calm. Unfortunately for Leo they weren't working at that moment in time.

He sat down 'Forgive me sensei but is everything ok?'

Casey moved to sit down next to splinter. This pissed Leo off!

He felt annoyed with Casey and couldn't understand why, if there was something wrong, he would go to Splinter instead of going to him first. He thought they were good friends and could discuss anything but what pissed him off above all else was that he didn't want his father upset by any bad news and preferred information to be filtered through him first.

Splinter wasn't well and was due to go away to japan for a few months so he could rest and rejuvenate.

He would stay with old friend and ally Keno who had moved there after falling in love with a Japanese girl called Kim Sui. She was an artist. She was beautiful and she screamed, a lot. That was what she was most remembered for, the screaming. Leo's ears rang for a week after meeting her for the first time and continued to do so every time she came to visit. If you moved too quickly near or past her you would get your head screamed off! Skittish was not the word!

She came to know Splinter and the guys after stumbling upon them while following Keno. She thought he was having an affair but safe to say he wasn't, she might have wished he were after finding a human sized talking rat and four mutant turtles instead of another woman, the reaction was very different to what she had planned. Kim was shocked but neither the less happy that she still had her beau and now had new friends. It's a bit odd however that shortly after this encounter Keno and Kim had to move all the way to japan when they had a perfectly lovely apartment here in New York. Keno's grandfather owned a rice farm out in the middle of nowhere. He had left to Keno when he passed away. Keno had turned it into a lovely little retreat away from the hustle and bustle of the big city. It was peaceful and secluded, just perfect for Splinter.

Leo knew his father needed the trip. He wanted him better. His health was more important than anything to him and his brothers.

'As you know my son I'm going away' Leo let out a little sigh of relief knowing that whatever this was about it hadn't put his father off going away.

'But,' splinter continued 'something has been brought to my attention that needs to be addressed'

Leo nodded in agreement with his father but was still clueless as to what his father was going on about and looked to Casey who was rolling a cigarette.

'However!' said splinter getting back his sons attention. 'You have shown great leadership! All your brothers follow you and they do so without question.'

Leo cocked his eyebrows 'Yeah, all apart from one' he thought.

Raphael was still being a dick and squared up to Leo at any given opportunity but Leo would never tell his father this, again he didn't want him upset or worrying. But he and Raph agreed to keep their feuds away from Splinter. It was the only thing that they have ever agreed on.

'...because of this' splinter continued '...I will leave the issue in your capable hands my son'

Leo smiled 'Thank you sensei but I'm still confused as to what the "_issue_" is'.

Splinter smiled at his son 'Tyler has returned'.

Leo looked at his father stunned. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He looked towards Casey who had a huge grin on his face.

'When? Where is she? Is she ok? What is she...?' Leo's skin bubbled with goose bumps.

'She came back two days ago' piped Casey smiling away 'She's ok Leo'.

Leo was smiling from ear to ear and excitement filled him from head to toe but then a wave of despair came over him and a sense of dread rolled in his stomach.

Tyler was the daughter of Casey's cousin Robert and at the age of 15 moved from England to New York to live with Casey but even though he tried to keep his visualanty past time a secret Tyler was already one herself.

Tyler's father Robert Reese and Casey were close and grew up in the same neighbourhood as well as being family. Robert had gone to college and set out to build his own little empire in computers called Reese Electronics LTD (R.E.L.). Things were going well. He moved to England for business purposes. He had his big house in Chelsea. A gorgeous wife who was a model. A beautiful daughter, the heir to his small fortune and a high profile social life .He even offered Casey numerous jobs at the American office but Casey being Casey turned them down choosing the life of a secret crime fighter who stalked the night and a bar job over a high end career. He didn't like toffs! He was also very proud and hated accepting hand outs…apart from beer! He made an acceptation for that. Tyler became a grade A student and exceled in gymnastics. She was popular with all her school friends, polite and well-mannered and had a lovely British twang when she spoke.

The years went by and she was the perfect daughter and her father doted on her but at night she would sneak out of her house. She had a secret life. She was into fast race cars and motorbikes and would compete in road races for money but money wasn't the reason she raced as her dad gave her plenty to spend daily. She wasn't a plan Jane. She liked excitement and adrenalin rushes and got her kicks racing thugs and hot heads. She liked the danger in a way and any money won she would give to the homeless people she came across on her way home. The after her 15th birthday her father Robert was mugged and murdered while he made his way to his car after finishing from work late. Tyler was devastated and things soon stared to spiral downhill as rage took over her. Her mother feared for her daughter's safety and wellbeing after she kept getting brought home or arrested by the police while trying to avenge her father. She believed that there was more to her father's death t. Her father had made plenty of enemies though his career and she had met many of them at dinners and parties attended by her and her mum and dad for good business.

Robert's death was a case of mistaken identity. A drug fuelled attack. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's how it was described in court.

The attacker was given bail until a new court date was arranged. However, He was found a few days later, dead. The cause of death? A drug overdose. That's how it was made it look anyway. Tyler had made all kinds of "Special" friends through her little adventures and all were willing to help and keep quiet for the right fee.

Tyler's mother now terrified for her daughters safety took drastic measures and contacted Casey. He loved Robert like a brother and offered to help Sharon, Robert's widow, anyway he could and even though he was in no way equipped to look after a teenager, no experience or knowledge on what to do he agreed to take Tyler in supported as always by April.

Casey knew he wasn't the best role model for a young girl. He lacked the basics human traits himself so with the go ahead given by Splinter he introduced Tyler to him and the turtles in a way to get her back on to the straight and narrow.

After a few hiccups with Tyler still attempting to be the rebel she eventually warmed to the mutant family and became a valued member of the ninja team. Her relationship with Casey grew and she got on with April like a sister.

She had a fantastic bond with all the guys. She was interested in the work Donatello was doing. She constantly picked up skills fixing things and helped him keep his work shop organised and tidy. She was always fascinated in what her father did when he was working so she found comfort and familiarities watching Don with all his high-tech stuff and he didn't mind. It was nice to have someone around that didn't find what he did boring and because she showed interest it made him feel less of a computer geek, it not every day you get a pretty girl showing you attention. He liked it.

As well as Splinter she looked at Leonardo as a teacher and a sparring partner and trained hard in the art of ninja as a means of focus to control her rage and anger. Leo took her under his wing and taught her everything he knew and she learned fast. He had a soft spot for her and enjoyed her company. She strived to be the best and was eager to learn from him plus she was the only one who did as he asked. She was the perfect student and very easy on the eyes.

As Tyler was used to being round hot heads Raphael didn't really come as much of a surprise. She was quick to put a stop to any arguments erupting between him and his brother's and she was the first person to square up at him when shit did hit the fan.

Raph found it hard to take her seriously and was amused by her English swear words. She referred to him as "Wanker!" for an entire month once but he didn't take offense he just tried to wind her up more to see what other colourful words would come out of her mouth. It was always amusing to see this little petite girl following him around the lair giving him as good as she got and never backing down until he said sorry. He respected her for that and found her ability to stick up for herself a turn on. He thought she was attractive when she was mad but he would never tell her this or anyone else for that matter.

Tyler and Mikey however were something else. Very close. The best of friends. He taught her how to skateboard and breakdance. They had a place that they went to that had the best view of the city and the stars and would lay listening to music and talking for hours about allsorts serious or just plain silly, things that no one else would understand. He protected her, they all did but if they were out and the foot showed up his only mission would be to get her as far away as possible. Even though she was a fast learner and was nearly up to the same ninja standard as all the brothers, she could look out for herself and he knew that through seeing her with Raph but the thought of her getting hurt crippled him.

He was head over heels in love with her and this was real love not the I love pizza kinda love this was the heart consuming, stomach aching, all I can think about is her love and he would have given her his last slice of pizza if she'd have asked for it! Now that is Mikey love. She was his first thought when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he thought about when he closed his eyes at night. He had quite a few dreams about her too but the less said about those the better! Donny could vouch for that after he had to explain to Mikey why certain parts of the male body did what they did first thing in the morning. Donny never thought he and Mike would ever be having that conversation and was still quite traumatised by it now! But when Tyler's mom fell ill, Tyler now eighteen had to go back to England and didn't know when she would be back. Mikey was heartbroken, they all were and Mikey still wasn't over it now. 8 years on and he would still disappear to the places where he and Tyler would go together in hopes that one day he would go there and she would be waiting to surprise him, but it never happened.

Tyler's mom passed away after 6months but all contact stopped, there was nothing and Tyler didn't return back to New York. Mikey and the rest of his brothers were at a loss and couldn't do anything about it. Plan after plan fell through of going to England to find her.

All were concerned but eventually Casey received a letter. Tyler explained that she was on a mission. She had found new evidence regarding her father's death and she was right all along. There was more to it and she was tracking a particular mob that she believed were involved. She had also discovered that there was more to her father but was still trying to find out what. So far she had found out that he had been involved in some money laundering activities and wanted out but was too important to the people he worked with and he knew too much hence his 'accidental' death. Tyler hadn't gone back to her old ways and wasn't out for revenge. She was smarter. A fighter and determined to right her father's wrongs and expose the truth. Casey decided to only tell the guys and April part of the whole story as he knew April would be on the next plane out of New York to track her down and bring her back but part of Casey wanted Tyler to succeed. He knew that if she did she wouldn't have anything else to chase. She would come back home. After all she had said in her letter that if after 5 years she had not done what she set out to do she would come back to New York and explain herself to the one's that cared about her. Well, 5 years were up! This was it. This was the time.

It had been 8 years since they had all seen Tyler and they loved her. She was amazing. Like a sister but more. She gave meaning to things. When you have spent all your life with only family all of which are male, having female company was massively needed. Fair enough they had April in their lives for years but she was a woman, older then them and one thing the turtles were taught by their father was respect, especially of women so when Tyler came along, the same age, fun, wild and different they still had respect for her but she was open about a lot of things and made things real for them and gave them hope if you like about friendship, love and everything that comes with it. She was a link to the outside world and a celebrity of sorts to the four. Splinter liked her too because she kept them on their toes. They made an effort. They wanted to impress her so training and showing off was always full on. It was healthy. But they all loved her. One far more than others, who was affected the most by Tyler's leaving…

'What about Mikey?' Leo said his smile now vacant from his face and a look of concern took its place.

Splinter sighed, his head bowed 'We will have to take great care with Michelangelo' he looked up at his son with a smile 'but I believe that in time all will be well my son'

Leo smiled back 'I trust you will be right sensei'

'Well' Sighed Leo as he stood up '...I suppose it's as good a time as any to tell the others'

Splinter nodded.

'I hope you're ready for more questions than you can handle Case' said Leo as he put his hand on Casey's shoulder now understanding why he went to splinter instead of him.

'Don't worry bro' said Casey 'after the questioning I've had from April I'm ready for anything, but a few beers would make it easier if you have any!' he chuckled 'You ready?' Casey put his hand on the sliding door waiting for the go ahead from Leo.

'Ready' said Leo.

Casey slid the door open and he, Leo and splinter stepped out of the study to April and the remaining brothers.


	3. Chapter 3 OMG!

**Chapter 3. OMG!**

Sirens screamed through the streets of New York. Another crime committed.

A female silhouette stood up from a chair positioned on a fire escape outside a lit apartment several floors up from where the sirens once were.

The girl stretched to see where they were headed but they faded off into the distance.

With a heavy sigh the girl slumped back down into the chair and smoke from the cigarette she was smoking left her nostrils.

Now lit by the apartment light her features were more prominent. She had blonde hair, crimped and wavy that fell over her face. It wasn't too long, just past her shoulders. Most of it was tucked into the hood of her baggy jumper keeping her neck warm. She lifted her hood and pulled it over her head to fight the chill. It was getting cold and she could see a mixture of her breath and smoke dance along the breeze as she sighed. It was hard to tell what her figure was like as her clothes were baggy intended to keep her comfortable and warm. Under the mass of hair were a pair of the bluest eyes, they were like her mother's vibrant and bright. Her skin was tanned and her lips supple. She took one more long drag from her cigarette then flicked the tab off the fire escape and watched as it disappeared into the darkness below sparking one last time as it hit the floor. She exhaled the smoke making smoke rings as it left her mouth. It was her last cigarette and she was going to enjoy it. She tilted her head back clearing the last of the smoke from her lungs and looked up at the stars above the city. She hadn't seen them that bright for a while. She closed her eyes.

'Tyler' a voice from inside the apartment skipped over her like a whisper as she thought back to when she tried her first cigarette.

She had begun smoking back when she first met the Turtles. She and Raph came across a couple of unopened packets in a sewer just a few tunnels away from the lair. On a night they would make out that they were going for jogs only to go to the tunnel and smoke. Leo got an idea that something wasn't right when they both developed coughs so followed them one night only to find the pair smoking and drunk. Raph had also pinched some of Casey's beers, a couple of six packs every night for that past month so the word 'Steaming' was used in perfect context. Punishment was given to both while coping with extreme hangovers but Raph continued to smoke. He did eventually quit but of his own accord because in his words no one told him what he can and can't do. He had to make a point as usual. Tyler also quit but as she was quite tense at this moment in time she took one from Casey's pack before he left. Well, actually make that 4 before he left.

Suddenly her attention was broken by a slam of the door of the apartment. Casey and April were back.

'Tyler!' Casey shouted again.

She leant forward and tapped her knuckles on the window letting him know she was outside.

April waved and then pushed her fingers into cheeks enhancing her smile to get Tyler to smile too. Tyler gave a little grin and waved back. April always stayed optimistic about everything and always took Tyler's side even through all of this April had her back. They were like sisters, it was nice.

As she felt a real smile start to take over her face Casey entered her line of sight looking not so happy and indicated for her to come inside.

'Oh my god' she sighed rubbing her fingers into her eyes to fight the jet lag she was still feeling. 'What the hell are you doing Ty!?'She thought to herself knowing where Casey and April had been and knowing that there was possible bad news.

Tyler's throat began to water as though she was going to be sick. She was nervous about what reaction her being back had receive. Would she be welcomed back with open arms? Or would she have a fight on her hands?

She had no excuse for not coming back she thought. She was taught by a wise ninja master by the name of Splinter to let things go and do what was right but she did the opposite and knew in the back of her mind she could be in the wrong. To top things off she didn't even get in touch apart from sending a letter to Casey. She could have called but she didn't.

For all the Turtles knew she could have been dead!

She felt like she had screwed them over really. Years of trust and friendship thrown away to look for something that could quite easily not exist! And here she was now still not really any closer to the truth she set out to find. Had it been worth it?

Having said that, the guys would have done the same if it had been Splinter. That was a fact!

Her blood pressure raged as she juggled with the rights and wrongs of her actions. She had gone over this a thousand times or more in her head from the very day she left and every day since and it never got any better.

But, she could still run if she wanted. She could just get her stuff and go again. She could do it when April and Casey were sleeping.

She shook her head franticly. She knew she couldn't go away again but then again she didn't want to cause any more upset for anyone and she was dreading the questions she'd be asked when face to face with Leo, Raph, Don and…

'Mikey!' she said out loud. She felt the water in the back of her throat again and then she started to panic! What was she going to say to him? The thought of him hating her for walking out on their friendship scared her to death!

Memories flooded her head of the times spent with Mikey and the rest of them. She'd forgotten the feelings that were stirring up inside of her again. She had an uncontrollable smile on her face and she felt her tummy flutter with butterflies. She missed this feeling and wanted it back! But the sickening feeling in her throat kept coming in waves.

April hadn't told her much about how the Turtles reacted to Tyler disappearing but she knew it couldn't have been good. She supposed April might have thought it better if she not say anything just in case Tyler bolted again after hearing how they really felt. At this moment in time bolting was looking like the better option. But not seeing them again? That made her heart ache. She was torn.

Still, there was the possibility that they would fling they're arms around her in an embrace and act as though nothing had ever happened and live happily ever after… 'Yeah right!' she thought rolling her eyes. The real possibility was that none of them would want anything to do with her. She could only see the negatives. Her heart started pounding harder and faster as that thought took over her.

Did they hate her?

Did Mikey?

'OH MY GOD!' she screamed in frustration!

She needed to know.


	4. Chapter 4 Up On The Roof

**Chapter 4. Up On The Roof.**

'RIGHT! THAT'S IT!' shouted Raphael slamming his fist into the wall of the building they had just scaled 'THIS IS FUCKIN CRAZY!'

He was talking about the silence between the four of them.

After Casey and April left earlier that night no words were said by anyone except Splinter who told the Turtles to do another quick patrol. This was obviously his way of taking their minds off of things.

The 'Talk' went as well or as bad as expected. Mike sat in a daze all the way through while Donny sat looking concerned, standing up every now and again to say something but then sitting back down after realising he had nothing. Raph sat quietly for a change. There was no angry face, no huffing and puffing, no sarcastic comments nothing. He just listened and rolled his thumbs while Leo sat with Splinter doing the usual nodding and agreeing with everything said.

Somewhere in the silence the turtles had agreed with April that they would let things sink in for a while before arranging a meeting with Tyler, depending on how they all felt about the situation of course but other than the nods of heads none of the brothers said anything. Until now.

'I agree with Raph' said Donny who turned to look at Leo.

'Damn right ya do!' yelled Raph stomping around in the back ground, kicking over an old empty plant pot that rolled past Leo's feet.

The silence fell again and Raph, Leo and Donny's eyes flicked between one another. Raph tilted his head to look past Leo who turned to follow his gaze. All three looked at Michelangelo who had perched himself on the edge of the building watching the traffic below trying to keep out of the conversation.

Leo sighed 'Don't get full of yourself Raph but your right' he turned back to Raph and Donny 'So what do we do?'

Raph shrugged 'well how do you feel about Tyler being back?'

Leo looked up at the sky and closed his eyes and smiled 'I'm happy' he said looking back at his siblings. 'Yeah its gona be strange to see her, 8 years is a long time'.

Donny nodded while hugging his bow.

'But...' Leo continued 'we've been through a lot with Tyler and we were all so close'. Leo shrugged 'Don't you want that back?' Raph and Donny looked at one another then back at Leo and nodded. 'All I know is that when she went away it was like this hole appeared in our family and it's never been filled'. He looked over his shoulder at Mike who was back in his daze looking at the lights shining up from the streets below.

Leo whipped his head back round to Raph and Donny 'We need her back!' he said quietly. 'How do you guys feel?'

Donny blushed 'Happy' he said smiling and looking at the floor

'Raph? How about you?' asked Leo

'The same!' he snapped then paused 'It's Tyler..' he started to get a bit fidgety 'I remember how she made us smile' realising he was going soft he shook himself not wanting his brother to think he had lost his mind 'I mean it was cool, ya' know?' cool'.

'That's how I felt when I found out!' cheered Leo.

'But there's Mike to think about' said Donny bringing his brothers back to reality.

He was right. Even though they all missed Tyler and were happy that they were going to have her back in their lives they remembered what an impact her leaving had on Michelangelo. All the times they sat up with him, comforted him and entertained him to get his mind on to something else but they never had the answers to his questions.

'Ok!' said a frustrated Raph as he pushed between Leo and Donny and made his way towards Mikey 'I'm sorting this!' He loved his little brother but hated it when people sulked. He'd rather face the music and deal with things head on.

'What are you doing?!' shouted Leo stumbling back from Raphael's push trying to keep his balance.

'MIKE!' Raph shouted stomping towards his younger brother.

Mikey lifted his head and looked in Raph's direction. He didn't flinch. Usually he would freak out and back up away from him. He hated Raph's temper and avoided it where ever possible and even though they were brothers Raph could be very intimidating but this time Mike could care less and Raph noticed this as he got closer. Raph thought by putting on the big tough turtle act he could snap Mikey out of the slump he was in but it wasn't having the desired effect. Mikey got up and jumped back on to the rooftop and waited for Raph to reach him, Donny and Leo followed behind. Mikey wasn't in the mood for his older brother's attitude and made his feelings clear by standing firm with his chest puffed and his arms folded. Raph slowed his pace starting to feel a little intimidated himself. Raph prided himself on being the toughest and strongest of the four but he knew Mike was fast and he could throw a head spinning punch that would leave you out of it for days! Raph didn't like the idea of seeing Tyler again after all this time with a black and blue face or having to explain that his little brother beat him up. He had his reputation to think about too at the end of the day.

Now a few feet away from Mikey Raph stopped and the two stared at one another.

'Sup?' said Mikey shrugging his shoulders giving a little attitude.

Raph paused trying to figure out his brother. He had only seen Mikey act like this one time before and that experience taught him never to eat the left over pizza in the fridge again!

'Look Mike' he said with caution 'I get that all this wi Tyler has blown your mind but…' he looked over his shoulder to see if Leo and Donny were there to back him up. They were but kept their distance just in case the two pissed off Turtles were about to go toe to toe.

'But…' he continued turning back to Mikey 'we kinda need to know what you're thinking and how you're feeling about, well ya know'.

Mikey glared at the three turtles standing in front of him then let out a sigh.

'I don't know' he said looking at the floor for a moment. His eyes welling up as though he was going to cry but then suddenly he started freaking out instead 'One minute I want to go CRAZY ya know?!' he snapped flinging his arms around all over the place 'I mean COM'ON! All these years and not a single word then all of a sudden SHE JUST TURNS UP?! OUT THE BLUE?! And I bet she's all like "Hi it's me Tyler I'm back! Yohoo!" ya know?!' a baffled Raph quickly stepped back trying to stay clear of the turtle tantrum taking place in front of him. 'I'M PISSED DUDE!' Mike yelled pointing at his brother 'DOES SHE THINK I'M A FRICKIN MORON?! She knew how I felt about her but she still left!?'

Everybody froze with stunned faces. What had just happened?

'Erm, actually you never told her' Donny slapped his hands to his mouth realising what he had just said.

Raph and Leo both cringed but Donny had only said what everyone already knew. All but Mike. It never once crossed his mind that there was a possibility that if he had told her how he felt she might have come back.

'Oh man!' he said. His eyes darted around the floor 'I never told her' He looked at his brothers realising Donny was right 'I never told her' his eyes widened and filled with panic 'she knew how I felt right?' he looked at his brothers for reassurance.

'I'm sure she did Mike' said Leo trying to make him feel better.

'No! She didn't!' Mikey yelped 'Oh my god! Yeah we were close but I never told her?' he put his hands on his head in disbelief and started pacing as Leo and Donny ran to comfort him.

'Mikey it wouldn't have made much of a difference' said Donny rubbing Michelangelo's shell 'she still had to leave, her mom was ill'

'But if I'd have told her she might have come back. Why didn't I tell her?' Mikey said, holding himself up on his brother's arm.

Raph looked on at the soap opera acting out in front of him astonished. 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' he yelled as his brothers looked at him.

'SERIOUSLY?!' he screamed.

Mike, Donny and Leo looked at the turtle stood in front of them. He looked like his head was going to pop!

With a vain bulging out of his forehead Raph walked over to Mike. 'The only reason you didn't tell her was because you were pussy whipped!'

The three stared at him stunned by his words.

'W-what the f-f-f..' Mikey stuttered in shock but Leo slapped his hand over his mouth stopping him before he said something he shouldn't.

'RAPH!' Leo snapped shaply.

Donny shook his head trying to rid himself of what Raph had just said.

Raph shrugged his shoulders 'I'm just being honest. You were that into her you weren't thinking straight. Not with your head anyway'

Mikey narrowed his eyes 'With my heart?' he said still muffled by Leo.

'What? NO! I meant with your d…' Raph stopped and looked at Leo whose eyes were like daggers. Leo lifted his eyebrows indicating for Raph to not finish that last word 'Erm…Yeah Mike…Your heart' finished Raph rolling his eyes.

Mikey knew what Raph was going to say but gave him the chance to correct himself before he kicked the crap out of him.

'What I meant was that you were scared of telling her, in case she ran a mile' Raph shrugged.

Leo lowered his hand from Mike's mouth. There was no need to shut him up anymore. They were all silent again. Raph had nailed it. This entire time Mike had thought that she knew of his feeling but left anyway. Mike glared at his brother not sure whether to punch him or hug him but he knew Raph was right.

Why would Tyler return his feelings? Why would any girl? He was a turtle, a mutant, a thing! He knew she loved him but as a friend. He shook his head. The thought of them together was ridiculous.

'Hey!' Raph snapped pushing his big green finger into Mike's plastron 'I'm only saying it as it is. I'm not gonna tip toe round it. Maybe it's time you did the same' he pulled his finger away. He was just looking out for his little brother at the end of the day and he hated seeing him struggle. The past 18months were great. It looked like Mike had finally got back to his normal self. None of them expected this. It was a shock to all of them a good one for most but the thought of Mike upset again upset him.

'We all missed her Mikey' he said softer this time 'But you can't carry on thinking that she didn't care about you when you never told her how you felt in the first place'. He shrugged again and then smiled 'You need to grow a pair bro. she's back! You're lucky. You've got a second chance to fuck it up all over again'.

Even though Raph was a dick and could have probably gone about this a better way he had made his point. There was no need to dwell on it any longer. Mike had another chance.

'Dude, your right' he said rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his brothers who were still waiting to know what they were going to do about Tyler. 'We should see her' he said now fiddling with his belt '...And I should tell her right? Everything?' He looked up at his brothers.

'You could Mikey or you could sleep on it a bit' said Leo.

'Yeah' said Donny 'it'll give you time to think about what you're gonna say'

Donny and Leo both humoured their brother but they all knew he wouldn't say anything. This was just a front to get out of an awkward moment. He knew and they knew he might never have the courage to tell Tyler how he felt.

They all smiled at the orange clad turtle and one by one gave him a hug.

Raph put his arm around Mikey and gave him a kiss on his head.

'Whoa! You really had me worried for a second there Mikey. I thought you were gonna flip out on me!' he laughed then play punching him in the ribs.

'Maybe next time bro' Mike chuckled punching back 'I could take you!'

'Keep telling yourself that little dude' Raph said jogging ahead as they all made their way to the fire escape to head home.

Donny slid up next to mike to walk with him and make sure he was ok 'Ya' know, you made Raph shit himself Mikey'.

'I HEARD THAT!' Raph shouted.

'YOU WERE MEANT TO!' Don shouted back

Leo trailed behind and chuckled to himself at the playfulness of his brothers but then noticed something out of the corner of his eye stopping him in his tracks.

'Guy's quiet!'

The three turned to Leo who had his finger to his lips then pointed over to a roof two blocks over where the movement was. They all scattered into the shadows.

'What did you see Leo?' whispered Donny

'It's the Foot!' he whispered back.

'The Foot?!' squealed Raphael trying to get a better look.

'I'm sure of it' hissed Leo 'more than a dozen!'

'Dude they ain't been around for ages!' whispered Mikey 'what do ya suppose they want?'

Leo looked over to the roof 'I'm not sure' he said squinting now joined by Raphael who was also checking out the situation.

'It's kinda strange that they have shown up all of a sudden' Leo continued.

'Wow, two surprises in one night, what are the chances?' Raph couldn't resist a bit of sarcasm but maybe there was something in what he said.

'SHIT!' Donny jumped up making Mikey jump.

'DUDE! What the hell is up?' he shrieked.

'Well think about it' said Donny 'they show up right around the same time as Tyler comes back right?' Donny looked at the blank faces looking back at him. 'Am I the only one who remembers anything?' the faces remained blank and Donny sighed 'the foot started to disappear as Ty left to look after her mom right? Now she's back and all of a sudden so are they?'

'Your right!' said Leo clicking his fingers 'this can't be just a coincidence'

'Guy's!' snarled Raph 'they're moving!'

The foot had started to move off into the direction of Casey and April's apartment but the guys knew how to get there quicker and ran off into the darkness to head them off.


	5. Chapter 5 War Of Nerves

*** Song April was dancing to: DNA by Little Mix**

**Chapter 5. War Of Nerves.**

After pacing endlessly on the fire escape for what felt like a life time Tyler was still battling with her feelings. Did she want to know what the Turtles reactions were after hearing she was back and with that information should she stay or go?

Questions filled her head while her stomach did somersaults. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her making her tug franticly at the hoody she was wearing as she looked for another cigarette but she had none.

Realising how crazy she must look to anyone who may be able to see her she ran her fingers roughly through her blonde locks and pulled at the back of her hair trying to snap herself out of her moment of panic but then with a deep breath she calmed and grabbed the railing of the fire escape in front of her to steady herself.

'Hey doll'

Tyler turned to see Casey sliding up the window of his and April's apartment then rested his forearms on the window pane.

'You coming in? It's getting cold'

Casey flashed his teeth with a grin as he chewed away on his gum. He still had the dark shoulder length messy hair and there was that cheeky personality which drew April in when they met. It was still one of the main reasons she loved him. Nothing had really changed in him. He was bigger in bulk thanks to Raphael and his torturous weight training sessions and he now had tattoos down his arms again courtesy of Raph and the new hobby he had taken up. His dress sense was better too or should we say Aprils dress sense. She had obviously shopped for him and cleaned him up but other than that, the same old Casey.

He stretched out his arm and offered Tyler a beer.

'Looks like you could use it' he said with a wink.

Tyler hesitated for a second but then grinned back and took the beer. He climbed out of the window on to the fire escape with a six pack of beers in toe then slumped into the chair that she was once sat in. He let out a sigh and stretched showing how comfortable he was in her spot trying to wind her up a little for fun. She leant back against the safety ladder and took swag from her bottle and let out a sigh herself with a smile letting him know she was fine with him taking her seat and she wasn't going to bite. They played these sorts of games for years. They enjoyed seeing how far they could push each other. It was all fun of course but the aim of the game was to see how long they could annoy one another without flipping out. The score so far? A draw.

'So!' Casey said smugly with a smile snuggling deeper into the chair 'Are you interested in the down low?'

He continued to try and annoy her by chewing gum with his mouth open, one of her pet hates.

'Or' he continued now with the smile gone '… you gonna run again?'

Casey stared at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He knew her game. He could see how panicked she was about this whole situation. There was a time that he would have done the same if he'd have been in her shoes so she knew she couldn't get anything past him. After all, she had learnt from the best, him.

Tyler smirked and took another swag of beer. 'I'm not gonna run'

Casey's smile returned as did the clacking of his gum.

'You promise?' he said with a sniff still trying to read her for signs of dishonesty.

'Ahh well. You know me Case' she said looking at the label on her beer bottle 'No promises! That is the family motto!'

Casey rolled his head round between his shoulders and downed the beer remaining in his bottle then shot up from the chair and moved in closer to Tyler.

'Well!' he said with a wobble 'That's not exactly true anymore is it?'

Tyler shrugged as Casey turned and bent down to get another beer from his six pack.

'Isn't it?' Tyler said looking confused as Casey wobbled back round to face her after snapping the bottle top off of his new beer on the edge of the chair arm.

'No its not!' he snapped, he was more than tipsy now. He turned to look through the window into the apartment towards April who was doing a bit of organising in the kitchen to some music from the radio and giving a little jig unaware that she was being watched by a love up Casey. A drunken Casey too by the looks of things.

'See that there?' he said pointing at April and smiled the biggest smile imaginable.

Tyler nodded amused by the fact that Casey was hammered.

'That there is the reason I make and keep my promises now! That motto crap is bull shit!'

Tyler smiled. She knew what he was getting at. He had a reason to stay, a purpose and that was April. She realised that she once had that too with the guys and had a chance now of getting it back. She wasn't going to run. She was going to fight for what she walked away from all those years ago and she wasn't going to let her nerves take over. She would face the Turtles and take full responsibility for her actions and any upset caused.

'She's my world' Casey continued babbling, still watching April bounce around in the kitchen area. 'That's why I'm going to make her the biggest promise ever'.

The confusion rushed over Tyler again as she tried to make sense of what Casey was going on about. At that moment he pulled a small black box out of his trouser pocket and handed it to Tyler.

She studied the box and looked at Casey as excitement filled her washing over all traces of confusion, doubt and nerves. She opened the box to see a huge diamond staring back at her.

It was perfect, beautiful and classic. It was April to a 'T'.

'OH MY GOD CASEY!' Tyler yelled with giddiness 'YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO APRIL?!' she gasped as she looked at the ring.

'10 years is a long time' said Casey 'And she's stayed with me though everything. Through all the shit! The hard times and much more then you know'.

Tyler flung her arms around him 'I'm so happy for you!' she said squeezing on his neck nearly making his eyes pop out of his skull but then realised how tight she was holding him as he gave a little squeal.

'Oh shit Casey I'm sorry' she said with a chuckle unlocking her arms and handing him back the box which he slid back into his pocket.

'So, when are you gona…?'

As Tyler was about to ask when he was planning to pop the big question both Casey and Tyler felt the fire escape jolt. They looked up to see a dozen dark figures jumping from the building next to them to theirs like whispers in the wind and lightning fast!

'What the?' Casey said looking up. 'Get inside!' he said giving an order to Tyler.

'What? No way' she snapped as her eyes followed the last few silhouettes toss and turn through the air against the moonlight and on to the roof above them. 'I wanna check this out!'

Casey grabbed her arm as she spun round to climb the fire escape to the roof

'Ty!' he said 'Promise me that you won't do anything crazy!'

Tyler raised an eyebrow 'Really?' she said looking back at Casey who paused for a second then let her go 'Damn! Right! No promises!' he growled with the realisation that he was not going to stop her doing what she wanted 'Right, yeah I forgot!' he turned and stumbled back through the window 'APRIL!' he shouted 'WHERES MY FUCKIN MASK BABE?!'

While Casey was trying to get his battle gear together, cricket bat, golf clubs, mask the usual Tyler had already made her way up to top of the fire escape just in time to see that these shadow acrobats were in fact the Foot! She wasn't expecting to face them this soon so kept low and watched them for a while before they moved off to the next building.

Tyler was nimble and very stealthy thanks to the hours of training courtesy of Master Splinter and Leonardo so keeping unseen but still close to the enemy was easy. She had ditched the hoody so as not to attract attention and luckily she had on a tight black ski top underneath to keep her extra warm. She was already wearing yoga pants from her yoga session earlier that day.

She didn't really recognise any of the Foot members there. Fair enough they mostly wore masks and the leaders just wore bandanas but none of them sparked a memory and they acted differently. There didn't seem to be any real organisation. People were scattered all over. They weren't fluid. They were unpredictable which was a problem. They could either be amateurs looking to prove themselves or they were good, very good and sporting a new type of fight pattern which was worrying. It was best to stay where she was and study their movements in case she was to come face to face with them in the future. She wanted to know what she was getting herself into but having said that there was no one around to fight. They didn't look like they were searching for anything so what the hell where they doing? It was doubtful that they were just out for a midnight stroll.

But then, of course, it had to happen. A familiar sound echoed out over the roof tops!

'COWABUNGA BADASSES!'

There they were. The Turtles. All four of them. The Foot didn't know what had hit them. Half of them had been taken out before they could even turn around.

Tyler's heart raced as she watched them breeze through the soldiers with ease. They weren't teenagers anymore more. They were grown up. Muscles bulged all over and in places she had never seen on them before but they were still swift and agile and athletic and the sight made her hot and flustered. She was mesmerised by the flashes of blue, red, orange and purple but shook her head to get herself out of the spell she was under and continued to look on in amazement. When they were younger she used to sit and watch them spar for hours but not like this. At that moment she resembled a love sick groupie watching her favourite band preform. She was in oar as she starting slipping back into her trance but then something caught her eye. She could see more Foot soldiers. They were increasing in numbers on buildings adjacent to theirs. This was an ambush, a plan. That's what the Foot were doing they were trying to coax the Turtles out and it had worked but the guys had no idea! Then she clocked someone she knew and had fought before on numerous occasions. General Trent. He was an ex mercenary who preferred giving orders to taking them. She had beaten him plenty of times to know he was no major threat but he was very well organised and knew how to play dirty with ambush techniques and battle strategies.

She stood up and watched on as dozens of Foot soldiers flooded on to the same roof as the Turtles struggling to calm herself as the panic took over yet again. They were completely outnumbered. She knew she could help them but she wasn't ready to face them and all the questions that they would have but then she saw Raphael get taken down. She gasped as she saw him hit the floor. Raphael was without a doubt the strongest of the four and the biggest and even though everyone hated his temper it was a very powerful weapon to have in a fight but seeing him fall was enough to push aside Tyler's stupid nerves. She knew they were in trouble and she knew what she had to do.


	6. Chapter 6 In The Shadows

**Hi folks! I hope your liking what I write. Reviews would be awesome! I'd really like some feedback on what your liking and what your not so I can improve so pleeeeaaaassee let me know :) *Song that the fight takes place to: Earthquake by Labrinth feat. Tinie Tempah.**

**Chapter 6. In the Shadows**

'SHIT!' Yelled Mikey pounding Foot ninjas in the face as one, two, and three came at him from all different directions 'RAPH'S DOWN!'

'GRRRRAGHH!' Growled Raph while throwing Foot soldiers all over the place. 'DON'T WORRY BOUT ME! I GOT THESE MUTHERS!' but more jumped on top of him fully aware that he was the most powerful of the four.

'WHERE THE HELL DID THESE GUYS COME FROM?!' shouted Donny trying to help Mikey who looked to be the next main target for the foot.

'I DON'T KNOW!' Mikey shouted back 'BUT I THINK MAYBE JUST MAYBE WE'RE A LITTLE OUT NUMBERED!'

'JEEZE! YOU THINK?!' yelled a voice coming from a pile of foot soldier where Raph used to be 'WHERE'S LEO?!'

Mike looked around still clobbering foot and saw that they're leader had also been taken down but still fighting back now without his swords, Mikey watched as they were kicked away from his reach.

'LEO!' Mike yelled as he too got knocked to the floor.

Donny was now pinned upright against a wall 'GUYS THIS DOESN'T LOOK GOOD!' His bow snapped against his chest with the pressure from the many foot holding him.

'STOP YOUR WHINNING YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE'

A large figure stepped forward from the crowd of foot soldiers towering above them with Schwarzenegger muscles. He had black hair with three huge scratch scars from his crown down the right side of his face and neck then disappearing under his black uniform he also sported some sort of Maori tribe tattoo around his left temple and eye. He looked scary and glared in Donny's direction.

'General Trent!' said a little skinny foot soldier running up to him with a bow of the head. 'The other three mutants are secure'.

Trent smirked 'I knew you gross abomination's would fall!' he started to march slowly backwards and forwards to each of the Turtles gloating in his achievement and kicking Leos swords further away near a shadowed area on the roof. 'Many before have tried to destroy you but it is I who have succeeded' he continued to strut about with a crazed glint in his eyes and then stopped as another foot soldier came forward this time with many freshly sharpened shiny blades in a large decorative box. Trent looked at them hypnotised as they flickered in the moon light then looked back at his prisoners 'Your deaths will be exquisite!' he said as the craziness starting to seep out of him '…KILLING YOU WILL BE THE PINICAL OF MY LEADERSHIP AND I….'

Suddenly from out of nowhere came a rock hitting Trent on the back of the head stopping him in his tracks. He turned around only to be pelted by another hitting him on his cheek 'what the?'

The rest of the foot looked around confused as to where the stones were coming from.

Donny looked over to mike who was on the floor. His hands held tightly behind his shell by a foot soldier. He looked back at Don who winked and mouthed 'Casey!'. Mikey nodded knowing that something was going to catch the foot and Trent off guard at any minute causing a diversion and allowing them to break loose.

Trent's face began to turn red with anger 'WHO IS DARING TO INTERRUPT THIS EXECUTION?!'

Silence fell as eyes darted around not knowing what to expect but then came a soft sigh.

'You know, you sound like an idiot Trent'. Said a voice from the shadows.

Trent's furious face suddenly changed in to that of worry and fear and also a lovely shade of grey. He obviously recognised the voice and it bothered him.

'Erm I – I' he mumbled as he backed away from the dark area of the roof. His scariness wasn't all that scary anymore. He looked back at the foot soldiers whose stance looked nervous as they watched their leader slowly edge towards them. He turned back sharply as he heard metal scrapping against concrete. Looking around he noticed that one of Leonardo's swords had gone from the place he had kicked them to earlier and then again there was silence.

Raphael growled as he struggled to see what was happening but Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello could see everything.

The voice came again 'I think you need to let my friends go'

Trent now sweating looked at the Turtles as he felt his blood start to boil spinning round and standing up straight 'NO!' his voice thundered and his fists clenched 'I WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS MOUNTED ON MY WALLS BY MORNING!'

With that threat Tyler stepped out of the shadows clutching Leonardo's sword making Trent step further back scared yet again. She stood around 5ft4. Her body slender and toned hugged by her tight top. Her hair blonde, wild with waves and her skin sun kissed. She had the bluest eyes that sparked in the night light. A petit nose, full pink lips and cheeks.

Donny's mouth dropped open 'That's not Casey!'

Leonardo, Raph and Mike darted glances at one another. This was the freckled faced teenager they used to hang out with? They all thought she was pretty but this woman standing in front of them was beautiful! She looked like a character that J. Scott Campbell would draw.

Mikey looked up at Tyler as she walked across the roof towards Trent. He felt his heart speed up in pace as everything around him slowed down as if he was watching a movie sequence in slow motion. All he could hear was his heart hammering in his chest and his breath quicken. There was no mistaking that _that _was Tyler. He would recognise those eyes anywhere. He had looked into them so many times before and they had haunted his mind for years. He felt his feelings for her rush back through his body making him gasp as they overwhelmed him. That familiar knotting sensation in his stomach had returned. It was the same knotting he had every time he saw her when he was younger, longing for her to feel how he did. Everything suddenly flashed back to reality and halted as Tyler stopped in front of Trent.

Tyler stood still and poised, her chest out ready to fight like a super hero, her hair caught in the night breeze softly whispering on her face but then her body slumped and she burst out into laughter holding her tummy.

'Seriously?' she said looking up at Trent, lifting her hair from her face now smirking at him 'You really wanna do this?'

Trent hardened his face and gulped. She had beaten him so many times it was embarrassing and he hated the mocking she gave him every time they faced one another. She couldn't believe that he was still willing to show himself up. Neither the less she humoured him every time and put on a little show even though they both knew the outcome. It had come to the point where she started to feel sorry for him.

Tyler smiled and shook her head 'Look, it's been a mad few days, I've flown in from England, I'm tired and the last thing I wanna be doing is kicking your ass, AGAIN! So do you maybe wanna take your guys and I'll take my guys and we'll do this another night?'

She shot a huge smile full of teeth at him but she knew he wouldn't back down. He did have an advantage this time, Turtles down and all but she knew she only had to hold the foot off for a short time while they freed themselves. They had probably already done it and were just waiting for the right moment.

Trent turned to look at his foot soldiers that were waiting for orders then turned back to Tyler with a smile 'There are many of me and only one of you'.

Tyler sighed 'If you think back you'll remember that _that_ has never stopped me before. By the way, those scars are healing nicely'.

She gave him a grin and narrowed her eye's.

Trent's smile became vacant as he remembered that she had fought on her own against nearly 60 foot and took them all out within minutes. He also remembered how she nearly killed him and how he managed to escape her but now bared the scars from her attack. He had promised that one day he would repay her for causing his disfigurement.

'The past foot clan have been weak but these, these are just the tip of the iceberg!' snarled Trent trying to stop his voice shaking. He was still scared but he wasn't prepared to give up.

On her travels she had mastered some of the hardest fighting techniques known to better equip her in situations like these. This made her ten times more dangerous than any of the foot clowns here and her advantage? She fought dirty and had 4 green mutant ninja masters behind her that were built like tanks!

Tyler rolled her eyes and started hopping from one leg to another trying to keep warm 'I'm bored now!' She said with another slump.

Trent gave a nervous smile and lifted his arm up indicating for the foot to get ready. 'Here is a taste of what's to come! ATTACK!

Without hesitation the front row of the foot, twelve or so attacked Tyler and one by one they hit the floor. The Turtles were amazed with what they had just witnessed 'Whaooo!' crocked Donny quietly still with a foot solider wrapped round his neck. The rest of the foot, now jittery after seeing what had happened to their comrades still obeyed their leader's second command to destroy this girl as he signalled for all of the foot to attack this time. In the commotion and distracted by what was happening around them the foot soldiers holding the Turtles were soon overpowered by their prisoners. The ninja foursome quickly proceeded to kicking The Foot's asses backing up Tyler.

Somewhere in the midst of the fight Trent had managed to flee before he was pummelled and after taking the beating of a life time the foot soldiers, well the ones that were still conscious, scampered off into the night back to where ever it was that they had come from and our hero's stood amongst a sea of bodies looking over their handy work.

'That's it, done!' shouted Leo as he knocked out the last standing foot soldier 'There's no more!'

Donny picked up both pieces of his broken bow to assess the damage 'That's just great!' he said threwing it back down to the floor in the same breath 'that's the second one this month!'

'I've missed kicking the shit outta these guys' smiled Raph as he went round kicking the unconscious soldiers checking that they really were unconscious.

'Well, it looks like we're gonna be having a lot more of these encounters' said Leo as he pick up one of his swords, putting it back into its holder and looking around for the other. 'They are obviously here for a purpose.' he continued '...And they seem pretty hell bent on getting rid of all of us!' Leo looked towards Mikey who was looking back in his direction, stunned, like he had just seen a ghost. 'Mikey? You ok?

'Leo' a soft voice spoke out as he felt a gentle tap on his shell. He turned to see Tyler holding his sword, the one she used in the fight, arms out with it across her palms. He paused and looked at the beautiful young lady standing in front of him realising why Mikey looked the way he had. He took the sword from her and she bowed her head just as she used to when they were younger and Leo was training her. She looked up at him. He smiled, placed his sword back in its holder and bowed back but he couldn't help himself. He grabbed her and squeezed her tight. Tyler gasped, then smiled and squeezed him back.

Donatello, Raphael and Mikey gathered together not sure what to do. Tyler glanced over to where they were and slid from Leo arms and smiled. 'I – I wanted to say that I'm…' before she could get the words out she was interrupted by a loud crash and clanging noise. Casey had finally decided to join the party but still drunk he got his foot stuck in the fire escape ladder and fell face first on to the concrete roof.

'Casey!' Tyler shouted as she ran over to help him.

'That was real stealthy Casey!' shouted Raph with a chuckle as he walked in front of Leo to where Tyler had just been standing then quickly turned around to his brother 'That's Tyler right?!' he said quietly.

'That's Tyler' Donny interrupted as he and Mikey joined the conversation.

Raph turned back around to look at the blonde haired girl bounce over to Casey.

'WOW!' I don't remember her looking like that!' he chirped as she bent over to help Casey up. They all tilted they're heads to check out her behind.

'Yup! She's changed a bit' Donny said then turned to Mikey. 'You ok Mike?'

Michelangelo's cheeks were flushed. 'Oh man ahe's gorgeous!' he said looking flustered and irritable 'Oh man!' Leo and Don looked at one another. 'Oh man!' he said again putting his hands on his knees and bending over as if he was going to vomit.

Leo squatted down next to him to get a better look at him 'Are you ok?'

'Dude, I can't do this' Mike said as he spat a little to try and stop himself throwing up. 'I'm not ready to do this yet, my heads all over the place'

'I think he's having a panic attack' said Leo looking up at Don with concern.

'Well, I would too!' sniggered Raph 'I mean look at her, She's hot! Yeah she was cute before but now,..' he looked over at her again '..She's HOT!' he nudged at Don who was less than impressed.

'What am I gonna do?' Mikey whispered 'I can't face her like this. I'll puke all over her!'

(At the other side of the roof)

'Casey!' yelped Tyler 'are you ok?'

Casey jumped up still wired from the booze.

'I'm good! I'm sober!' he said with a wobble. He looked around at all the bodies that lay on the ground.

'Man! You're good!' he said proudly.

Tyler rolled her eyes then looked over to the guys who were huddled together. She felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach and it especially didn't help that Raph kept looking over, god know's what he must be saying about her.

'Casey, this isn't how I planned' she turned to him and frowned 'this feels really awkward'.

Casey put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze 'hey, don't worry babe, things will be cool, trust me!' he looked up at the Turtles who had separated from their huddle, Leo striding over the bodies towards them both.

'Hey Casey' Leo said as the two knuckled 'Hey Tyler' he said softly with a smile and blush. 'We're gonna have to get back to the lair. Mikey's having some difficulty breathing and Don wants to check him over'.

Tyler's eyes widened as she looked over in Mike's direction but couldn't see him for Raph.

Leo looked at Casey and put his hand to his ear like a phone indicating that he would ring him later and let him know what was really happening. Casey winked back letting Leo know that he understood.

'Is he ok?' said Tyler starting to walk off towards Mike 'Maybe I should see if I can help him...' Casey still with his arm around her pulled her back.

'He'll be fine babe!' Casey said

'Yeah' said Leo 'he's probably just winded.

Tyler looked on as Raph put his arm round Mike to support him as they walked off towards the fire escape at the other side of the building but her line of sight was interrupted by a purple clad figure in front of her.

'Hey Tyler' Donatello said with a huge smile on his face. She smiled back and swung her arms around him making him take a step back. They hugged one another tightly.

'Man we've missed you!' he said softly stroking her hair.

She opened her eyes to see that both Raph and Mike had gone. Fighting back the lump in her throat she nestled her face into Dons chest and sighed.

'I've missed you too!' she said gently pulling away. 'Is Mikey ok?'

Donny shot a look at Casey and Leo realising he had no idea what they had told her.

'Yea-yes he is' he smiled nervously 'Ya know Mikey, always does something silly then ends up hurting himself ha-ha!'

Donny pulled Tyler back into another hug and shot a pissed off look at both Casey and Leo making them aware he wasn't happy lying to her and being put on the spot.

'W-will I see you all again soon?' she said squeezing on Donny again 'I really need to speak to all of you and explain and put everything right!'

Donny looked at Leo with a smile and pulled Tyler away so that Leo could see her.

'Tyler' Leo said 'you're not gonna get rid of us that easily this time' he smiled and hugged her again.

'There's no way we're gonna let you go again' said Donny patting her on the back.

Leo lifted Tyler's chin with his hand. 'Go home and rest and we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning at the lair'

Tyler smiled, the lump back in her throat, so happy that Leo and Donny had accepted her back, no questions asked, so far.

'I know of an old rat that's looking forward to seeing you' Leo continued

Tyler's face lit up. She loved Splinter. 'That's awesome!' she said smiling and clapping her hands together.

Leonardo and Donatello knuckled Casey and hugged Tyler some more before heading home themselves. Tyler helped Casey down the fire escape and back to their apartment window.

'So Ty' said Casey 'How you feeling? Any better?'

Tyler stared at him for a moment and shrugged.

'I'm not stupid Casey. I know that Mikey wasn't hurt and I know that he and Raph went because they are pissed off with me and I would be too!' she folded her arms and hugged herself trying to keep warm.

Casey looked at her still chewing his gum knowing that she wasn't going to fall for any bullshit.

'Look' he said exhaling deeply through his nose 'I'm not gonna lie to you, it's been difficult on everyone not knowing where you were' He leaned back against the fire escape 'even though Leo and Donny are all hugs and kisses you gotta understand that they are probably still hurting deep down. They thought you were dead! We all did for a while'

Tyler looked towards the floor, his words although true made her feel ashamed and Casey wasn't the type to sugar coat things.

'Raph, yeah he can be a dick we all know that but he's missed you ya'know and he would have probably been like Leo and Don tonight but he had to get Mikey home'

Tyler snapped her head back at Casey

'And before you say anything the Mikey thing was true!' Casey said sternly 'he's the one who took your leaving the hardest Ty. You were best friends then you weren't there anymore and he's, well he's had a rough time. He does his best to be the joker and keep everyone upbeat but he's just like everyone else so just tread carefully'

Tyler nodded and looked away again as her eyes wheeled up. Casey gave her a nudge.

'They all love you Tyler' Casey said now rubbing her arm. 'They just need to hear it from you'

Casey smiled at her and she smiled back.

'Come on' he said 'let's get inside, it's freezing and I need a beer'

They climbed through the window, slid the pane down and closed the curtains and Tyler prepared herself for a day of explaining and reconciling ahead.


	7. Chapter 7 Feelings

**Another new chapter! Im on a roll! Hope you enjoy! xxxx **

***Song on Mike's alarm: Sexy and I know it by LMFAO. **

***Song on surround sound stereo in Turtles lair while Mike, Leo and Raph in Kitchen: Freaks by French Montana (feat. Nicki Minaj) **

**Chapter 7. Feelings. **

'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Michelangelo's eyes shot open as his alarm clock sprung to life belting out the 'LMFAO' hit.

He looked around his room blinking to get his focus and eventually recognising his surroundings. He was in bed. He reached over to his alarm, slamming the top of it with his fist stopping the music and knocking it off of his bedside table in the process.

He sighed in annoyance and slumped back into bed.

He could hear other noises outside his room coming from the lair. Voices, bangs and thuds and music. Someone was already up.

He was laid on his back looking up at the celling. It was around 5am but it was a friday. They all slept in on a friday.

He scanned his room for a moment trying to catch his thoughts. Why would his brothers be up at this time? What happened last night again?

He shot up in his bed! 'TYLER!' his heart pounded fast once again and butterflies filled his stomach. He found himself smiling uncontrollably. She was back!

'Wait a second' he thought 'how did I get to bed?' He couldn't remember. He thought for another moment then saw a cup on his desk. He rolled his eyes 'Raph!'

He remembered Raph had put him to bed last night after giving him a lovely hot coco. He didn't think about it at the time, his head was a mass of questions but it was very out of character for his beloved older brother to be so caring. Raph only did stuff like that when he wanted something. He hopped out of bed and over to the desk picked up the cup and looked at the remaining contents. Just as he thought! There were two tiny un-dissolved tablets at the bottom.

'Sleeping pills..' he whispered to himself 'son of a…'

Raph had obviously decided he'd had enough of the 20,000 questions Mikey was asking and took it upon himself to drug him to shut him up.

Mikey slammed the cup back down on his desk 'I knew I should have kicked his ass!' he mumbled to himself as he looked for his belt and nun chucks. He secured it round his waist then stopped.

'Tyler' he said again staring into space as he remembered how she looked the night before. Her eyes burned in his mind. The way she moved across the roof and, those lips. All these things were dancing around in his head over and over. He put his hand on the wall to steady himself pushing against it hard with his fist, taking a deep breath but then smiled. She was really back. His smile grew and with a little punch he pushed himself off the wall. He tightened his orange bandanna and hopped over the mass of comics books that were scattered all over his floor and jumped out of his door. He slid down the banister of the stairs leading from him and his bothers rooms to the dojo. He had expected to see Leo there but was met by Splinter instead who was going through his old books that were stored in a cupboard to the side of the crash mats.

'Oh! Sensei!' he said startled, looking around for his brothers. 'Am I the only one up?'

'No' said splinter 'Leonardo is in the kitchen cleaning and I believe Donatello has gone for a jog. Raphael is weight lifting'.

Mikey looked in the direction of the kitchen and darted off but then darted back again to the dojo doors to his master.

'Thank's sensei!' he said with a bow. 'Tyler's back ya' know?!'

Splinter smiled and nodded 'I know'.

Mikey gave a big grin and then sprinted off to the kitchen.

Leonardo was mopping the kitchen floor when he saw Mike skid along the wet tiles and past the kitchen into the lounge followed by a crash.

Leo shook his head and sighed 'Yeah, the floors wet' he shouted as Mikey came limping back into the kitchen after going ass over shell into the utensil cupboard.

'It's ok, I'm ok, ouch!' said Mike sitting down at the kitchen table sheepishly.

Leo studied his brother for a while looking for any signs of stress from the night before. There were none. Just a huge smile from ear to ear. He watched as Mikey poured cereal into his bowl, added milk and with a huge mouthful smiled at Leo.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He pulled the mop up and rested his chin on his hands on the top.

'How ya doing Mikey?' he said as he watched his younger brother shovel more cereal into his mouth. 'You had us worried a little last night with your panic attack'.

Mikey nodded and swallowed his mouth full.

'Yeah I know!' he said swirling his spoon around in the milk and then adding more cereal to soak it up.

'What happened?' Leo continued.

Mike shook his head and shrugged 'Dunno bro' his mouth full again. 'I saw Tyler and I just freaked out! But it's cool now dude' he winked.

Leo stared at him again then sighed 'You're still crazy about her aren't you?'

Mikey stopped mid gulp, looked at his brother and slowly swallowed what remained in his mouth and nodded.

Leonardo smiled. He propped the mop up against the sink and slid into the chair at the other side of the table. 'it's ok Mikey! So, what you gonna do? Are you gonna tell her?'

Mikey stared at his brother, the panic starting to show again slightly from all the questions. 'I don't know' he paused 'what if Raph's right and she bolts again? I don't want to scare her off'

'Ignore Raph!' snapped Leo 'what does he know?!' his blood bubbled a little.

Mike shrugged 'I know I need to tell her that I get why she didn't come back' he looked around the kitchen and back at Leo '..and I need to tell her that I've missed her'

Leo sat back in his chair and chuckled 'Well, you're gonna get chance to do that today!'

Mike lifted his eyebrows 'What?' he looked at Leo who was straightening out his blue bandanna then started to fidgeted with his belt.

'She'll be here in about 4 hours! Are you done with your dish?' Leo shot up picking up the dirty dishes and took them over to the sink.

Mikey's face drained of its colour 'Dude, are you kidding?!'

Leo shook his head as he filled the sink with water and washing up liquid 'Don't have another freak out Mike!' he said washing the dishes quickly and wiping them 'She's just gonna sit down with us and have a coffee and a catch up, nothing too serious'

Mikey took a few deep breaths and held on to the table as Raph walked into the kitchen behind him headed for the coffee pot on the stove.

'Oh great! Another freak out Mike?' Raph poured the coffee into his cup and turned to face his brothers while resting his back on the kitchen side.

Mike frowned and rolled his eyes up to his brother in red watching him take a sip from his cup with a smug look on his face 'What we talking about? Tyler?'

Leo spun round and glared at Raphael as he blew on his coffee to make it cooler.

'Yes we are!' snapped Leo 'anything you wanna add?!'

Raph took another sip of his drink smacking his lips at the taste 'No, not really'

'Well that's a first!' said Leo lifted an eyebrow. He looked back at Mikey 'You ok?

Mikey nodded 'Did she say anything last night after I left?'

Leo thought for a moment 'Yes she did! She was concerned about you'

Mike gave a hopeful smile, excited that she had asked after him.

'Obviously we couldn't tell her the real reason you came home' Leo continued '...so we told her you were winded!'

A look of despair took over Mikey's face and Raph burst out laughing.

'DUDE NO!' Mike shot up out of his chair 'OH MAN!'

'What?!' said Leo confused.

'She's gonna think I'm weak or sumthin dude!' Mike started pacing the room.

Leo looked at Raph who had laughed so hard that a little of his coffee had sprayed out of his nose. He shook his head and looked back at Mikey.

'She wouldn't think that at all' he said trying to comfort him.

'I would!' piped Raph still chuckling.

'SHUT UP RAPH' spat Leo but this amused Raph even more making his chuckles turn to laughter.

Mikey stopped and gave a squinted look at Raph 'Oh yeah dude, by the way, thanks for the goodnight sleep!'

Raph grinned 'Your welcome' he winked.

Mike turned back round to Leo 'what times she gonna be here?'

Leo looked at his Tphone 'About 9:30am'.

Raph's eyes widened 'TYLER'S COMING HERE?!'

Leo nodded.

Raph slammed his cup down 'BUT THIS PLACE IS A SHIT HOLE!'

Leo took a deep breath 'Well, thanks for noticing! I've been up since 4am trying to SORT IT! Any help would be GREAT!'

All three stood looking at one another for a minute.

'RIGHT! OK!' Raph snapped

'YOU TOO MIKEY, YOU CAN HELP!' Leo shouted as he threw the duster in his direction.

'OK!' yelled Mikey 'WAIT,...WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!' Mike started flapping his arms around as Raph darted into the bathroom and Leo carried on in the kitchen.

'WHERE THE HELL IS DONNY?!' yelled Raph 'HOW DID HE GET OUT OF THIS?!'

'HE'S GONE FOR A JOG THEN HE'S GOING TO PICK UP TYLER AND CASEY!' screamed Leo. 'THINK HE WANTS TO GIVE TYLER A TOUR BEFORE THEY GET HERE!

'THAT'S BORING!' yelled Mikey as he ran around the lounge.

'JEEZ! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!' Raph yelled back then paused. 'HEY! WAIT A SEC! WHY THE HELL AM I CLEANING THE TOILET?!'

-)(-

'DAMN IT!' a yelp came from the shower room in April and Casey's apartment. Steam filled the air like a sauna. The hot water had now gone thanks to Casey who had used the shower before Tyler, now shivering, trying to dodge the cold water and using the shower curtain as a shield.

'CASEY!' she scoffed reaching out of the shower for the towel she had hung over the sink.

Drops of water dripped onto the floor as she hopped from the shower cubical and into her room which was connected. She wrapped the towel around herself and bounced on to the bed hanging her head forward while trying to find the plug for her hair dryer.

The warm air blew softly through her hair. Each wave and curl growing more in definition and shining golden and platinum as the sun poured in through her partly opened curtains. She always kept her curtains open just out of habit. When she was younger it was rare that she made it through the night without a visit from one of the turtles. Be it to chat, watch a movie or just company. Fair enough it was a little Dawson's Creek but it was nice.

She turned off the dryer and let it fall slowly to the floor as the wire detangled through her fingers allowing it to land on the carpet gently.

'TYLER? ARE YOU ALMOST READY?!' shouted April.

She threw her head back allowing her hair to fall where it may and shouted back down to April.

'GIVE ME TEN MORE MINUTES!' she yelled as she bounced off of the bed and onto the floor where her suitcase and bags were. All of her belongings were there, clothes, make-up etc. She didn't need much on her travels, just the basics, things easy and compact enough to cram into a station or airport locker.

Every item of clothing in her case was black and had been ever since her father and mother had died but she had never really paid much attention to clothes. Thing like that just weren't of any importance to her anymore.

As she rummaged through her bags a flash of colour caught her eye and she stopped and looked at the item.

It was something she had treasured and carried with her for years.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a discoloured orange bandanna. She squeezed it between her fingers feeling the texture and then weaved it through her fingers tracing the eye holes with her fingertips.

She sat back against the bed as a smile grew on her face. She gave a little chuckle as she remembered finding it for the very first time mingled in with her clothes when she arrived back in England to look after her mum. She had kept it the whole time. Mikey had buried it in her luggage before she left. He didn't want her forgetting him. She never did.

'I can't believe you still have that!'

Tyler spun around to see April in the doorway.

'Wow!' she said walking into the room and perching herself on the edge of Tyler's bed 'I remember Mikey putting this in your bag' she chuckled 'he was determined for you to take part of him if not all of him with you'.

Tyler looked at the mask and continued to play with it in her hands.

'He always hoped you would come back' April continued.

Tyler looked up at the red head who was now leant forward resting on her arms.

'I never meant to hurt anyone April' Tyler's eyes started to well up as April slid off the bed onto the floor next to her. She gave her a hug.

'I know' said April quietly '...and the guys know that too!' April gave Tyler a kiss on the head and continued to comfort her.

'Does, Does Mikey hate me?' Tyler whimpered

April squeezed on Tyler's hand 'Not at all sweetie!' she said sternly. She looked at Tyler's hands still gripping Mikes bandanna. 'You still have feelings for him don't you?'

Tyler nodded as she pulled her knees up to her chin hugging her legs trying to hold back her tears. 'He was all I thought about while I was gone'.

'Come on girl!' said April 'Your home now and everything is gonna be 1000 times better! Not every girl in New York can say she has four gorgeous guys waiting to see her! And so what if they're green!'

April was right as always.

'Get up, get yourself dressed and I'll make you a cup of English tea to calm your nerves' She clambered to her feet and wondered out of the room giving a wink and a flash of teeth as she left.

Tyler took a deep breath and gave the bandanna another squeeze before slipping it into a pair of black jeans already hung over a chair next to her dresser. She smiled for a moment and paused, then continued to search through her things feeling positive about seeing her friends again.


	8. Chapter 8 Sex, Drugs And Coffee Anyone?

**Hi everyone! New chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story so far and thanks to everyone who have added me as fave author and No Promises and a fave story!**

**I've struggled with this chapter as I wasn't sure which reaction to go with. Once you read it you'll understand what I'm talking about.**

**Warning. I have started to bring in more adult themes so things might get a little heated but I will pre-warn.**

**Thanks again everyone!**

***Song playing while Mike, Raph and Leo are in Kitchen: Roc The Life by Rita Ora**

***Song playing when Tyler enters the Turtles Lair: Right There by Nicole Scherzinger.**

**Chapter 8. Sex, Drugs and Coffee Anyone?**

'That's the last of em!' Raphael lifted a pile of pizza boxes the height of him on to the kitchen table.

'Dude!' said Mikey 'that's like nearly a hundred!'

The two looked at one another and then back at the boxes.

'..Think we eat too much of that stuff?' he continued.

Raph shrugged 'That's a shit load of pizza!'

Mikey chuckled.

'Ok guys!' said Leo 'she's gonna be here any second!'

Leo had been buzzing around the lair for hours trying to get the place tidy for Tyler's arrival and he had a little help, from Mr coffee pot in the kitchen. As he'd had an early start he decided to have an espresso, or two, just to wake him up a bit more.

'God! Leo chill out!' snapped Raph 'I don't think Tyler would give a shit if this place had a little dust! She never cared about the state of the other place!'

He kept looking at Mikey just to check that he wasn't freaking out like he did the other night. Surprisingly he looked quite calm.

As Leo frantically straightened the pizza boxes Raph gave his little brother a nudge.

'You ok bro?' he said leaning back against the fridge next to Michelangelo.

'I don't know dude' he said lifting his eyebrows as he watched Leo skip round the boxes dusting them. 'But seriously' he said turning to Raph 'what would you do?'

Raph paused, stunned by the question.

He had never had to deal with girls before let alone give advice about them to anyone. He had been around April sure and Kim and he'd have the odd flirt with girls every now and then at Casey's bar but nothing serious enough to give relationships much thought. He had often wondered about love though and how it would feel to be in love with someone so much that they would allow it to consume them. He envied his little brother sometimes for being lucky enough to have experienced the feelings he'd had but was love really that amazing? Would he ever know how it felt? Finding a girl and settling down was a luxury that they all had learnt to put to the back of their minds what with them being mutants and all. The chance of having a normal relationship was somewhat of a fantasy. For a start the chances of finding a girl that found them the tiniest bit attractive was a million to one and on top of that an oddity to say the least. To find a girl that would give you the time of day without freaking out and running a mile was another. And then if you were lucky enough to have all of that, the girl that's attracted to you and loves you and doesn't get all squeamish when their next to you then there's one more thing to consider. The whole sex thing! Fair enough Donny had done his research, experiments and tests and even though he'd discovered that it was possible and safe for them to have a perfectly normal sex life just like that of a human, they would still have to have a very trusting girlfriend to do it with as they were a little larger than your average well-endowed human males. And as for children? That just wasn't a possibility. They could never have families of their own. But as for a full blown loving relationship? It was possible and Mike seemed to be the one closest to that reality. Who'd have thought it?

This all came to light after the guys had to have that very uncomfortable and very embarrassing 'Where babies come from' chat with Splinter years ago after he found a dirty magazine under a couch cushion. Raph had 'acquired' it and a few others from Casey after his big move in to April's apartment. Needless to say there was no way she would allow those things in her home so Raph offered to take them off his hands after curiosity got the better of him. So, thanks to him all the guys got the special Splinter lecture making him more unpopular than usual.

One evening, a few weeks later Casey decided to host a guy's night at the apartment when April was out of town for work. He thought he would amuse himself by watching the guy's reactions to a hard core porn flick. Safe to say it got their attention and it was easier to talk and ask questions about this type of thing with Casey then Splinter. They came away from that night as men! Questions answered and male testosterone raging! A quite week followed as the guys spent most of their time in their rooms, alone, watching DVDs that were provided by Casey. The guys came out every now and then for food and...showers!

So, technically, the closest thing that Raph had ever had to a real relationship was with Tyler. They threw banter at one another, spared together, argued like a married couple, talked and spent time together and there was even that time when she fell asleep on him. It was magical! He watched her sleep for ages. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so still,.. It was the perfect opportunity for him to write 'TWAT' on her forehead with permanent marker and whiskers on her cheeks like a cat! But he still tret her like one of the guys not a girlfriend but he did love her to bits. So mikes question didn't really get an answer.

'I dunno bro' he said with a look of utter confusion 'That kinda stuff's alien to me!'

Mikey nodded in agreement even though he was still clueless.

A loud buzzing noise rang out through the lair. Someone was at the door.

Leo panicked and ran round quickly checking everything in the lair was tidy.

'OH MY GOD! She's here' he said running around Raph and Mike.

Raph chuckled 'Leo is fuckin wired!'

Mikey grinned as they both followed Leo to the seated lounge area.

'Places guys!' Leo shouted trying to usher his brothers to the bottom of the stairs.

'Dude how much coffee did you drink?!' said Mikey

'Oh just a few cups that's all' said Leo now pushing on Mikes shell to get him moving.

'I counted eight! And it was that espresso stuff too! Full cups of it!' snapped Raph shoving Leo's hand off his shoulder as he too got pushed.

'Oh man!' Said Mike 'remember what happened last time you had that stuff?! I'm not staying up all night wi you!'

At that moment the heavy door to the lair unlocked. The sound of the locks opening rang through the room and then the door slowly opened.

'…and here we are' said Donny pushing the metal door open trying to make it go faster. He walked through and led Casey and Tyler on to the top of the stairs.

'Wow!' Said Casey. 'This place is really tidy!'

Donatello looked around in disbelief 'Yeah! Your right!' he said trying to figure out what the hell had happened after he left that morning.

Casey stood aside as Tyler came forward into the open plan lair and looked around.

'This place is amazing!' she said in ore. Her eye's glistened in the industrial lighting and candles that were scattered around in different places.

Tyler had never seen this lair before and wasn't expecting this. The guys all had their own rooms. There was a dojo with loads of space, an open plan kitchen leading out to the living area and another few room's off to the other side of the dojo. A shower room, bathroom no doubt with Splinters room and a weight room further down the corridor. From the main door were two flights of stairs leading down to the lounge and without noticing Tyler has already made her way down one. She stopped at the top of the second and saw the other three Turtles looking up at her. She looked to her left at Donny who was smiling. He nodded reassuringly for her to continue down the stairs. Nervously she did looking down at each step too scared to make eye contact.

Leo ran to greet her at the bottom step sweeping her up in his arms.

'Hey Leo!' she said slightly suffocated by the Turtle hold he had on her. There was no response. He just stood there. Holding her. With his eyes closed with a huge smile on his face. 30 seconds or more past and Donatello stormed over embarrassed that he was having to un-latch Leo's arms to let Tyler go.

'Sorry about that' said Leo with a gulp.

'What the hell is wrong with you?! Snapped Donny as he looked at Leo then at Raph unsure as to whether or not he'd drugged their leader like he did Mike as a joke.

'I'm sorry Tyler' said Leo 'but I've had a little too much coffee'

'Ooh' said Tyler putting her hand to her mouth and trying not to giggle.

'Oh man!' Donny put his hand on his forehead 'do you not remember what happened the last time?!'

Leo had sworn off coffee years ago after he had a little incident back when Tyler was first introduced to him and his brothers. He had consumed a couple of pots of the stuff to get a clear head to practice a ninja move he was having difficulty perfecting. He had seen April drink copious amounts of coffee when trying to reach a deadline for work. She always hit them on time. She was always professional and her work was always outstanding so he thought it could work for him too! But instead of mastering the ninja move he was obsessing over he spent 2days and 2nights scrubbing the toilet. He became 'The Master of Clean' a name given to him by Mikey after he watched his brother for a whole two hours scrub the toilet basin over and over.

'Its ok' said Tyler trying hard not to laugh. She could hear Casey in the background hissing into his hands trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

Donatello quickly moved Leo out of the way to make sure he didn't embarrass himself anymore. Tyler turned sharply trying to hush Casey but he had crossed the threshold and his laughter was now uncontrollable. Tyler turned back around to find herself shadowed by Raph who was standing over her. She took a step back overwhelmed by how big he was. She eyed him up and down. This wasn't the Raphael she remembered. He had obviously been working out, lots!

His shoulders were broad and his plastron had numerous cracks and breaks through it. He even had a bullet hole! God only knows what the story was behind that!

She gazed up at him. Her big blue eyes penetrated his making his heart flutter a little. He found himself lost not really knowing what to say. There was usually sarcasm and smart limericks but this time he couldn't think of anything. He saw the girl that he used to play tricks on, that was something he hadn't seen the other night on the roof. He was too busy checking her out. He was now seeing her up close and saw all the detail in her features. Her face was so familiar but different at the same time. He felt contented like he used to before she left, happy, warm and at ease but there was something else there with it this time, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

'Hey trouble!' she said nervously.

Raph's face lit up and he burst out laughing. He hadn't been called that for years!

'I'm gonna think of a name for you too ya know?!' said Raph as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest for a hug. Raph always used to give the best hugs. Not to tight and not too lose, just right, snug, which was surprising for the amount of muscles he had. She pulled away gently and smiled as he gave her a wink and a nudge on her shoulder with his fist. Then she glanced over his shoulder.

There he was. Michelangelo.

Raph move out of the way letting Tyler pass as she walked slowly towards him. She could feel her heart in her throat. Somehow she was moving towards him but she didn't even feel like she had shifted. Mikey looked as nervous as she did but he was still there and so far hadn't freaked out.

She stopped a few feet from him not taking her eyes away from his. Her stomach filled with a knots feeling unsure as to how he was going to react to her. Mikey's heart pounded in his chest. She was more beautiful then he remembered and he found himself drifting in her eyes. His attention was suddenly brought back by Donatello waving his arms around behind Tyler trying to get Mikes attention urging him to say something. Mike glanced back at Tyler but she had broken her stare and was now checking him out.

She realised how much he had changed. He was also bigger in size. Not as big as Raph but he had muscles bulging all over. He even had those oblique muscles that all the girls raged on about that were on the likes of Taylor Laurtner and Zac Efron. His body took her breath away for a moment.

As her eyes traced his body she noticed that he also had scraped and scratch marks across his plastron along with scares here and there on his skin. She also noticed he had tiny different coloured spots like freckles on the tops of his shoulders and across his nose. Raphael had also gone at him with the tattoo gun. He was sporting Celtic style tattoos from his wrists all the way up his arms to his neck and down his chest and back disappearing under his plastron and shell. They weren't as dark as Raph's. He was like a gangster rapper or something with the ink whereas Mike's were just thick outline. They all had tattoos only some were more prominent than others.

She looked at him again realising that he was now doing the same thing and checking her out.

He noticed that she had on some cute little black wedge shoes on with a peep hole at the front showing off some hot pink nail varnish on her toes. She was wearing tight black jeans with a chain fastened on to her belt then went into her pocket, keys on the end he supposed. She wore a tight black vest top that showed off her tanned mid-drift and a black baggy Gorillaz t-shirt over the top that had be hand ripped into a crop top hanging off her shoulder revealing the straps of her vest and more skin. Her hair was wild. A mass of waives that fell over her face making her fidget a bit as she tried to tame it by pushing it behind her ears but to no avail as it kept falling strand by strand back on to her face. Under her hair were those eyes. So blue, electric blue with the darkest, longest eyelashes. Her nose was dusted lightly with sun kissed freckles and her lips pink and glossed. Mike gulped. He had no idea what to do. He had just been staring at her now for ages. Tyler was starting to worry, was he judging her? Was he about to flip out on her? She had no idea. Then she remembered! She threw her hand into her back pocket and felt for the bandana that she'd found earlier.

'Mike!' she yelled as she wiped the orange strip of fabric out of her pocket and held it out in front of her to show him what it was she had.

Mike took a moment to process what was in her hands but then looked at her lost for words.

'Oh my god' whispered Leo to Donny 'is that the bandana?'

'Yup!' smiled Donny 'she kept it!'

Mikey reached out and took the bandana from Tyler gently and examined it. It was the one he had hid in her bag.

'I can't believe you still have this!' he said in shock.

'Are you kidding? Of course I did!' she said back. 'I've carried it everywhere with me. Every day! You don't want to know where I've had it but it's always been with me.

Mikey looked up at her. She looked like she was about to explode.

'I guess I knew I'd see you again I just didn't know when and it was always my intention to give it you back and it's been all this time and I know you might hate me and I don't want you too and I….' suddenly she found herself suffocated again in Mikes arms.

He squeezed her tight not wanting to ever let her go. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils 'Alien' by Thierry Mugler. He buried his face into her hair and neck and took in a deep breath of her.

'Its cool dudette' he whispered in her ear as he held her tighter.

Her eyes welled up and she smiled squeezing him back. She had missed him so much and was overwhelmed that he was happy to see her too. Her whole body tingled as his breath ticked her neck. She never thought that he would hug her like this after what had happen and she never wanted this moment to end.

'Hello Tyler'

Tyler's eyes shot around the lair and Mikey loosened his grip as she turned to see Splinter smiling at her.

Mikey and his brothers bowed their heads and backed away as Splinter made his way steadily towards her.

'Sensei' she said bowing her head. He stood stern and strong in front of her.

'I do not need you to bow your head Tyler Reese' he said with a thunderous voice lifting her head with his stick. 'I need a hug too!' he grinned and started laughing as Tyler ploughed into him for another hug.

'We are so happy that you have found your way back to us my child' he said now surrounded by his sons and Casey. 'Come! Leonardo tells me you are quite the fighter' he led her towards the couches excited to hear about her adventures 'I would like to hear what techniques you have mastered on your travels'

Raph, Leo, Donny and Casey followed Splinter and Tyler to the seated area. She looked back at Mikey who was still in disbelief still looking at the bandana.

He looked up and gave her a smile, his heart melted as she smiled back but neither of them realising how deep their feelings ran for each other.

**So what would you have done in Mikes situation?**

**BTW. I dont own TMNT just Tyler. I dont own the songs I put on here either. Wish I did tho, they are awesome!**

**xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 Fight Club!

**Whaooo! Another chapter!**

***Song playing while everyone is sat around: Go Girl by Ciara (feat.T-Pain)**

***Song playing during the fight: Do It Like A Dude by Jessie J.**

**Chapter 9. Fight Club!**

'Ok then...' said Leo with a serious tone '...so we're all agreed?' his eyes shot between his brothers, Tyler and Casey.

'I-I don't know Leo' said Raph rubbing his head and turning to Mike who had yet another confused look on his face. 'Mike, what do you think?

Mike looked at Raph and Leo and then to Tyler. 'I dunno' he said with a shrug 'It kinda scares the hell outta me bro if I'm honest'.

Leo sighed then looked towards Tyler 'Tyler, are you with me on this?'

'I'm sorry Leo' she said 'I've seen this kind of thing done before and it's not pleasant' she looked at Donny 'I'm gonna have to agree with Don on this one. I just don't want to see you get hurt'.

'GOD DAMN IT!' snapped Casey

'What the hell's up wi you?! Hissed Raph.

Casey ran his fingers through his hair and tied it back with a rubber band that he had _had_ around his wrist. 'I just wanna kick some ass!' he said now fidgeting 'I mean com' on! We can do this! What are we waiting for?!'

'I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fight you on this' said Donny to Leo and Casey 'it's just way too dangerous!'

'Really?! Your serious?!' snapped Leo 'We're ninjas! This kinda thing is easy for the likes of us!'

'Sorry Leo bro' said Raph '...but I'm done! You're on your own! Even I'm not gonna do that!'

'Me too' sniffed Mikey as he Tyler and Raph made their way back to the couches in the middle of the lounge to where Splinter was.

Leo shook his head in disappointment.

'Look Leo...' said Donny putting his arm around his brother's shoulders '...We're Turtles. There are some challenges that even we can't win!' he gave Leo a smile. 'let's just face it...We're just not cut out to play Twister'.

Leo sighed as Donny also walked back to the couches leaving him holding the Twister game. 'But it looks like such a cool game' he sulked.

'Oh it is!' said Casey with a mischievous grin on his face 'it's even better on that TV channel I told you about, the one that's on late at night with the naked girls and the oil!'

Leo stared at his friend for a moment wondering if he brain was actually connected to his mouth. 'You are disturbed Casey. Has anybody ever told you that?' Casey smiled accepting the comment as a compliment. Leo tossed the game back into the cupboard that he'd dragged it out of and followed his brothers back to the couch.

Earlier, when Tyler had arrived at the lair, she sat and discussed everything with the guys and Splinter. She explained the reasons why she never came back to them, she told them where she had been and what she had been doing and also admitted how a day never went by without her thinking of them.

Even though she didn't need to she begged each and every one of them for forgiveness.

There were tears and hugs galore as she told them about what she had been through while trying to find out why her father had been killed. When the guys thought about it they all knew that they would have been prepared to do all that she had done if it had have been Splinter who had been killed. Even though they had broken hearts and had missed her like crazy they couldn't be mad at her for wanting to fight for her father's memory.

She explained that after finding new evidence, evidence she and her mother were never told about, she was able to link The Foot to her father's death. When police arrested and searched the guy who killed him they found a bandana in his pocket sporting the Foot logo. This infuriated Tyler. The Foot had been under her nose all this time and she had no idea that they could have been behind everything.

She explained how she felt that this had all been a wild goose chase. She had followed the Foot all over the world only to end up back where she had started. It turned out that the main people she was after were right here in New York all along.

Tyler also told the guys about Trent and how pathetic he was but advised that they would still need to be visual when fighting him as he was renowned for his preparation and war skills so they should never underestimate him.

There was also another guy to look out for called Kyle Shaw. He was more business orientated. He was trained in many different fighting skills and led a particular specially trained group of foot soldiers known as 'The Elite' that would be called upon for very special missions. He ran a warehouse on the other side of the city that shipped machine parts as well as other, not so legal, things all over America. He was the right hand man of whoever it was that was leading this entire organisation and whoever it was that gave the order to kill Tyler's father. He had that dark handsome smouldering thing going on. He dressed nice in business attire, had dark hair and dark features and a very nice body. He was a bad boy, the type you knew you needed to keep away from but wanted to give all of yourself to at the same time. He lived a lavish life style and spent most of his time in night clubs surrounded by his Elite's and loose women. Tyler had fallen for his charms once before, before she knew who he was and what he did. He wanted Tyler badly and admitted falling for her but hurt by her rejection he and Trent put their heads together and sent 'The Elite' Foot soldiers after her with an ultimatum. She could either give herself up and go back to Shaw and forget about all the stuff regarding her father and live life like something out of Goodfellas or, she could die. The small army that had been put together to kill her attacked her and like Uma Thurman's character in Kill Bill when she had to fight the Crazy 88 she took them all out in minuets! She thanked god for Raph's Temper, Leo's training, Mike's crazy fighting style and Donny's quick thinking. She believed that she won that fight purely based on what she had learned from them.

Trent and Shaw got away but Tyler and Trent had crossed paths many times since, which gave her the perfect opportunity to kick his ass! Shaw on the other hand watched her from a distance as did she with him. She knew that sooner or later she would have to pay her old flame a visit.

After hours of chats and storey telling Tyler was starting to settle more into her new surroundings. She felt relaxed and more comfortable around her old friends.

Everyone was chilled just like old times. It already felt quite normal to have her back.

There were a couple of awkward moments between her and Mikey but Casey recognised this and interjected before either of them made total tits out of themselves.

Raph was now chilling out on the couch next to Tyler with his arm across the back of it behind her head just as he used to. Casey was sat on the floor reading the sports section of the newspaper with a beer. Donny was sat in one of the arm chairs trying to fix some kind of radio/blender/cd player type thing on his knee. Leonardo was sat listening in ore to Tyler and Splinters conversation about fight techniques and Mikey was sat on a beanbag staring at her. She had noticed but didn't mind, she did the same to him whenever he wasn't looking.

'Tyler my child' said splinter who was seated in another arm chair opposite her 'I am going away tomorrow but before I go I would like it very much if you would demonstrate some of the many fighting skills you have mastered' Splinter sat there with a huge smile on his face. How could she refuse?

'That would be fantastic!' Said Leo, now knelt down next to her on a beanbag 'Maybe you could teach us some new things?'

'Phfff!' snorted Raphael.

Everyone turned to see what the problem was.

'Somethin wrong there bud?' sniffed Casey clacking his gum yet again.

Raph looked at everyone looking at him. 'Well, without sounding like too much of a dick and with no offense to Tyler but what's she gonna teach us that we don't already know?'

Splinter smiled knowing that a lesson was going to be learnt by Raphael at some point.

'Well' said Donny pointing his screw driver at Raph '... SHE could teach us quite a lot'.

Raph shrugged still not really understanding how.

'Tyler took out all those foot soldiers on the roof the other night by herself' continued Donny '...and if I remember rightly she took out more Foot than you had holding you down!'

The mega vain on Raph's temple started to quiver.

Tyler was yet to witness an all new Raph tantrum but didn't want to see one so soon so she tried to calm the situation.

'Raph its ok' she said gently 'they were probably just really shitty fighters'.

'Or...' said Donny trying to wind up his brother '...maybe she's just that good!'.

'Ooohh!' piped Mikey 'this is getting interesting!'

'HEY! We've had these kinda arguments before Donny remember? When I was right?!' snapped Raph, his vain starting to pop out of his head.

'I'm not arguing I'm just stating a fact' Donny grinned knowing that Raph was about to explode! Raph couldn't stand it when Donny got clever like this, he hated it even more knowing that Tyler was watching.

'THAT SETTLES IT!' cheered Splinter with excitement 'We will go to the dojo and Raphael will fight Tyler!'

Raph's face dropped and both he and Tyler looked at one another.

'WHAT?!' he said with a panicked look on his face.

'Seriously?!' said Tyler also looking freaked out 'But Sensei, Raph's like huge!'

Splinter nodded, still smiling as Raph stood up next to her.

'He could beat me in a second with one flick of his finger!' she whispered.

Raph gave a little grin liking the way she spoke of him.

'Sensei I don't doubt that Tyler's good but,.. I don't wanna hurt her!' he said acting a little smug after hearing Tyler's description of him

'You won't!' said Donny with a cheeky grin.

Raph shot round to his purple clad brother. 'Hey!' he snapped 'This is your doing! If Tyler gets hurt it's on your head!'

Donny gave another big smile 'Oh I have every confidence that Tyler will not get hurt! You on the other hand? Well, I'm not too sure about that'

Raph stopped getting angry and stared at his brother a second. It was very rare that Donny was ever wrong about anything and Raph trusted him completely so now Donny was 100% sure that Tyler was somehow going to beat him aroused Raph's competitive side so instead of being worried about Tyler getting hurt he was now curious to see how big of a challenge she would prove to be.

'Ok' said Raph now looking at Tyler and changing his tune 'I'm up for it if you are!'

Tyler looked at Raph puzzled then looked at Leo.

Leo nodded showing that he too had confidence in her.

'Look' said Raph 'I'll go easy on you' he said with a wink and flash of teeth. He was ready to see what she'd got.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him for a moment. 'He'll go easy on me?' she thought 'Right! We'll see!'.

'Ok!' she said shrugging her shoulders then skipping to the dojo.

Raph looked on stunned that she wasn't in the slightest bit intimidated by him.

'Ooooh man!' chuckled Mikey as he bounced up next to his big brother with a smile 'Me and the Case-man had a little bet goin'

Raph cocked his eyebrow and looked at his brother and friend.

'He reckons you're gonna get creamed dude!' laughed Mike

'Yeah we both thought the same so the bets off!' spat Casey as he blew a bubble with his gum.

Raph took a deep breath to try and calm his temper as he watched Mike and Casey jog over to the dojo. Donny walked past him headed in the same direction.

'Hey Donny' said Raph 'Should I really be fighting a girl? I don't wanna be taking her head off or nuthin'.

Donny smiled again 'Look big guy I really wouldn't be worrying about YOU taking HER head off. You didnt see what we did the other night on the roof!'.

Raph stood for a moment as his brother walked ahead of him 'Was she really that good?' he thought for a second but then shrugged as he followed Donny into the dojo where Tyler was stretching a little to warm up. 'Naaah!' he thought as Tyler waved at him with a huge smile full of teeth. He cracked his neck and walked to the centre of the fight mat as Tyler bounced around waiting for him to reach her 'She's too girlie for this!' he thought to himself with a smirk.

The guys took their seats next to their master who was waiting for the fight to begin.

He looked her up and down. 'Where's your weapon?' he said with a shrug.

'I'm not using one' she said shaking her head 'but feel free to use yours if you want to'

'No weapon? This girl is crazy!' he thought as he eyed her again. He liked this Tyler, she had ball's.

Splinter banged his stick on the floor. This was the sign to get ready to fight.

Raph and Tyler stood poised in their positions. Their eyes locked waiting for the second bang from the stick.

Splinter banged his stick again 'FIGHT!' he shouted.

The fight started. There were a few soft blows to start with as Raph contained himself. He was still concerned that he might hurt her so stayed back a little but then the real fighting began. Tyler took a shot at him from the side knocking him in to a mannequin that held up some of Splinters old armour. Raph hadn't even seen that move coming. Shocked and embarrassed he turned and glared at her. She glared back. 'That's it!' he thought 'No more Mr nice guy!' He pulled out his Sai's from his belt. He meant business. He took a step forward then stormed into her like a train but this didn't faze her. The next few minutes were a blur filled with scenes from the likes of The Matrix, Haywire and the House of Flying Daggers!

Suddenly Raph opened his eyes to find himself on his back, Tyler on top of him with both of his Sai's held against his throat by her.

He put his hands up accepting his defeat as he tried to catch his breath. Tyler stood up spinning his Sai's around in her fingers and then handing them back to him. He took them and stood up also. He couldn't remember what had happened he just knew she was like lightning and stronger then she looked. He was dripping with sweat and panting whereas she wasn't doing either. She smiled at him cautiously scared that he was going to be mad at her for what she had done.

'How the hell did you do that?' he said still catching his breath.

Tyler shrugged her shoulders 'I had great teachers'

'That was totally awesome!' Shouted Mikey as he and his brothers, Casey and Splinter came over to congratulate Tyler on her victory.

'That was most impressive my child' said Splinter. Raph and Tyler bowed their heads. 'I feel safe in the knowledge that you will be here to protect my sons while I am gone'

Casey chuckled as Leo and the others shot a look of shock to their master.

'I kid of course' he continued 'but I find it most amusing to crack little jokes like that to keep them on their toes' He laughed, turned and made his way back to his room, Tyler rushed to help him.

Raph still wasn't sure as to what had happened. He stood quietly looking dazed.

'You ok?' said Donny as he looked him up and down making sure he wasn't injured.

Raph lent back against the wall that he was pinned to earlier by Tyler 'That was like something out of a movie!' he said 'what the hell happened?!'

Donny handed him a bottle of water and a towel. He took a large gulp and continued to look at Tyler who had started walking back over to him after helping to his study.

'Did I even get a punch in?' Raph continued to Donny

'You did a lot of blocking!' said Donny not really knowing what else to say 'Sometimes you just need a lot of blocking!'

'Raph!' said Tyler as she manoeuvred past Leo and Mike who were rein-acting some of the moves they had witnessed 'I'm really sorry, I-I...'

Raph stood up from the wall butting in before she could finish. He felt embarrassed that a girl, Tyler had beaten him.

'Pheeesh!' he said with a smile 'I'm cool, don't worry bout me doll' he was trying to show that his feelings weren't hurt even though they obviously were '...you know me Tyler' he said throwing the towel over his shoulder 'I'm ready to go again when you are, I mean, I wasn't, ya know, fully warmed up like you were when you were doing your little jig thingy!'

While Raph was making himself look like an idiot by coming up with lame excuses as to how Tyler had beaten him Leo walked over and put his arm around her. He was a proud teacher.

'You are kidding right Raph?' he said with a smile as he gave Tyler a supportive squeeze. Mike was there too at the other side of her waiting to hear a praise of some sort from Raph. Casey and Donny stood with their arms folded also waiting for him to say a simple 'well done'.

Raph stopped talking after realising what they were doing.

He stared at them all for a moment and then let out a deep sigh.

'OK! OK!' he said holding his hands up. He looked at Tyler and smirked 'That was fuckin awesome!' the others clapped and cheered him sarcastically and Tyler bowed mouthing the words 'thank you' to him at the same time.

'That was great!' cheered Leo as everyone started to make their way out of the dojo and back to the lounge.

'FOOD TIME!' piped Mikey 'Whose up for pizza?! I'm starvin!'

Tyler started to follow them out but was stopped by Raph as he caught up to her.

'Ty?' he said as he blocked her way. She stopped and looked at him with a cute little smile.

'Look, I have no idea what you did in there but I wanna know!' he said quietly so no one else couldn't hear. 'Any chance you could teach me some of them moves of yours?'

Tyler smiled stunned that he had asked her.

'Sure!' she said 'I've never taught anything before but I can show you what I know'.

He nodded franticly.

'..But what can I teach you that you don't already know?' she teased as he remembered what he had said earlier. He started to frown as he felt what it was like to be on the receiving end of sarcasm. 'And what if I showed you what I know and then you used that information to beat me?'

Raph chuckled 'You ain't dumb are ya?!'

She smiled and shook her head 'Nope not really' she said pushing her hands into her jean pockets '...The hair can sometimes confuse people though'.

Raph laughed.

'Next time we go toe to toe I'm gonna give as good as I got today!' he said with another chuckle.

She rolled her eyes with a smile and walked around him.

'I mean it missy! You and me!' He grinned 'it's on like Donkey Kong Girlie!'

She turned around and started walking backwards sticking her middle fingers up at him with another smile full of teeth as he followed her and the others to the couches.

'Yep' he thought to himself as he laughed at her 'Tyler's back'

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Regarding Kyle Shaw, the guy I had in mind when I wrote the character was Stephen Dorff and the character he played in Blade, Deacon Frost. Obviously I will leave it to your imagination, he can be whatever you want him to be, but he's meant to be HOT! Enjoy xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Room For One More

***Song playing through lair as guys is painting: Clothes Off by Gym Class Hero's.**

***Song that Mike and Donny are dancing to: Buzzin (remix) by Mann (feat. 50 cent).**

***Mike and Tyler's Song: Don't Be Afraid by Mya.**

**Chapter 10. Room for One More.**

8:00am. Music is playing throughout the lair as the four Turtles covered in coloured paint stepped one by one out of an old empty room that they had just finished decorating.

'Oh man!' said Leo 'I can't wait for Tyler to see her room!'

'Me either!' said Donny with a huge smile 'do you think she'll like it?'

'She'd better!' snapped Raph 'we missed a night of patrol to paint a room pink!'

Donny rolled his eyes 'It's baby lilac actually'

Raph gave his brother a glare and shrugged. 'Whatever!' he snapped storming off 'I'll be in the weight room!'

'What's his problem?!' sniffed Casey as he carried a tray of hot drinks over to the remaining three brothers.

'I don't know' said Leo lifting a cup from the tray 'He's been like it since you took Tyler back home last night'.

Mikey laughed 'it's probably because she kicked his ass! Man that's was so cool!'

Mikey had changed since his encounter with Tyler and seemed like the old Mikey, the one before Tyler had left. He loved being near her but couldn't trust himself alone with her in the same room and would make up some weird excuse to leave if he started to feel awkward. He wasn't trying to avoid her he just had no idea what to say! And felt better having other people around him, that way he was less likely to make a fool of himself and they were more likely to stop him before he did. His feelings towards her were different too. They weren't teenagers anymore. He still had the ache in his chest and stomach and the sheer flush of excitement every time she smiled at him but he found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of 'longing', longing to touch her face, her hair, her body, he wanted to hold her and talk crap with her like they used to. He longed to tell her how he felt and how for years he had thought about her and how he had loved her from the first day he met her but he had only just gotten her back, he wasn't going to risk freaking her out and losing her again, no way! But there was also another longing, a longing for more. He was in love with her, there was no doubt of that but he lusted after her too and the urge to kiss her was becoming difficult to supress, this was also reason enough to keep his distance for the time being and stay with the others, strength in numbers and all that!

The guys had stayed up all night. They had decided to empty and decorate a spare room at the bottom of the corridor past the dojo. They used it to store junk and clutter that they had collected over the years but now she was back they decided it was time to give Tyler her own room. It made sense really. If they all decided to have a chill out night or if they were back late from patrol she had somewhere to crash rather than traipse all the way through the sewers back to April and Casey's. Luckily they had found the majority of bedroom furniture they needed already stored away in the room amongst the junk, it just needed a bit of TLC and a lick of paint and she would have everything she needed!

'OK!' said Donny as he finished his cup of tea 'I'm gonna fix Tyler up with a Tpod and a docking station! A little welcoming gift from myself' he smiled with a blush 'if you guys have any CD's that you think she'll like let me have them and I'll put them on it for her'

Leo and Mikey smiled.

'I'm really happy that you guys have accepted her back' said Casey 'it means a lot, thank you'

Leo put his hand on Casey's shoulder. 'She's one of us' he said bowing his head 'we would have done the same thing if it had have been one of us in the same position'

Casey smiled at Leo, Donny and Mike 'Can you guys promise me that you'll protect her if things get bad with this whole avenging her father stuff? Her mum and dad trusted me to look after her but I can't keep up with her! She's crazy!' they all chuckled 'I just need to know that she'll be safe and with you if she's not with me that's all'.

Leo glanced at his brothers and back to Casey 'you have our word!'

Donny wondered over to the table at the bottom of the stairs at the lair entrance and looked through the draws that where underneath. Mikey followed carrying a bag of chips watching his brother as he rummaged through a box to the side of the draws.

'whatcha doin?' said mike chomping on his chips.

Donny shot him a glance making sure he wasn't touching anything

'I'm searching for something' he said turning back, continuing to rummage '…YES! Found it!'

He pulled out a white Tpod from a box in the cupboard next to the table. He had made it a few weeks prior to Tyler's return. He set it down into the docking station that they used to play music throughout the lair. He fiddled with it for a moment then it stared to play.

'Dude! That's awesome! You got it workin!' Mikey put his chips down on the table and started to dance along with the music Donny watched his brother for a second then joined in celebration even though he hadn't doubted for a second that he could get the Tpod working.

The two danced around like a pair night club ravers for a few minutes but then Donny quickly stopped as he noticed Tyler making her way down the stairs towards him and Mikey clutching a folder.

'Check me out dude!' shouted Mikey, still unaware that Tyler was behind him 'I'm buzzin like a bee!' he continued as Donny started to poke him trying to get him to stop.

'I could be in one of those music videos ya know bro,…HEY!' he snapped as he felt the hard poking in his side then poked Donny back harder 'what the hell you poking me for bro?!'

Donny pointed behind him making Mike swing round sharply to see Tyler smiling at him as she walked down the last few steps of the stairs. She was looking beautiful. Her hair was wavy like a surfer chicks. She had on a long grey thin woollen jumper that had a big love heart in the centre, it hung off her shoulder reviling a dragon tattoo on the top left of her back. She had little denim shorts on which were just visible under her jumper showing off her legs and she wore little grey pumps on her feet. Again, her golden tan was on show.

Mikey felt his stomach do a somersault as embarrassment took over but his body melted at the sight of her.

'Heyyy!' he said rubbing his forehead and trying to look everywhere other than at her 'you been there long?'

Tyler grinned and looked at him and Donny who was looking a little embarrassed also.

'Just long enough to see that you haven't lost your swag Mikey'

Mikey's eyes lit up at the compliment as he moved closer towards her.

She eyed Mikes body, she couldn't help herself, then noticed the paint that was splattered all over him and Donny 'what's with all the paint?' she said relieved that she was able to cover up why she was ogling him and not giving herself away.

'We've just been doing a little decorating' said Mike as Tyler moved close enough for him to smell her perfume, his legs started to feel like jelly.

Tyler scanned the room but couldn't see any signs of paint work.

'OK' she said confused as she pointed over towards the kitchen.

'Is Leo in there?' she asked

Donny moved over to her examining the folder in her arms 'Yeah him and Case are in there, what's that?'

Tyler pulled the folder closer into her chest 'come with me and I'll show you!' she said with a cheeky grin and flash of teeth.

She hopped toward the kitchen as Mike and Donny followed.

'DUDE!' Mikey whispered 'She said I got swagger!'

Donny put his arms up in the air in a cheering motion showing support to his brother then the two knuckled as they bombed into the kitchen joining Leo, Casey and Tyler.

'Right!' said Tyler as she placed the folder she had onto the kitchen table and looked around 'Where's Raph?'

'Don't worry about it doll' said Casey sitting down at the table, looking at the paper work and chewing away on his gum 'He's in a funk, let him be'

'Ok' she said shrugging her shoulders 'Ok, well I have a bit of a surprise for Splinter and Keno!'

They all looked at one another as she continued.

'I know he's sorted for a place to stay but I didn't like the idea of him stuck in a container on a freight ship for thirteen days, so, I sorted this out for him'

She pulled out paperwork with flight details, maps and charts. The guys still looked confused.

'I've charted a private Jet to take Splinter and Keno all the way to Japan'.

Leo, Donny and Mikey looked at each other stunned.

'The pilot is someone who owes me a favour, I trust them and they don't ask questions, he just thinks Keno's travelling with his very old grumpy grandfather! I've also sorted out transportation from the landing strip directly to Keno's place. They won't be stopped or followed and they won't be bothered, in fact no one will even know that they are there. It will be the same for travel back'.

Leo looked at Tyler. He could have kissed her! He had forgotten about all the money she had. She rarely used it on herself but always took care of others in whatever way she could. Splinter meant everything to the Turtles and they all meant everything to her so she wanted to make sure this trip was perfect for her sensei.

'Thank you Tyler' said Leo. He bowed his head in appreciation as did Donny and Mikey.

'You don't have to bow!' she said shyly. 'It was my dad's Jet. He'd want me to use it'

'Well we've got a surprise for you too!' cheered Leonardo who was then shunted by Donny

'BUT ITS NOT QUITE READY YET!' he shouted with a smile 'I just need Mikey to add a few finishing touches!'

Mike gave a blank look to his brother, then a look of disgust 'wait a second, what do you want me to touch?!'

Donny gave a huge smile at Tyler as he dragged Mikey out of the kitchen and to the corridor to the bedrooms.

'CD's Mike! I need those CD's to put on to the Tpod for Tyler!'

'Oh! Right!' he said as he looked back at Tyler who was now perched on the kitchen table with Leo eating the chips he was once scoffing earlier. His heart fluttered as he watched her laugh.

'MIKE!' Shouted Donny as he got back his brothers attention.

Mikey made his way down the corridor to his brother 'Sorry dude, did you say something?'

Donny gave a tut and then smiled 'We're at your room!'

Mikey looked at the door to his room then back at Donny '...And?'

Donny shook his head as the frustration started to fill him 'CD's Mike?!'

Mikes eyes widened realising what Donny was going on about 'Oh yeah!'

Donny sighed 'finally! Look Mikey I'm real glad that your back to your old self but you gotta do something about this hang up you have on Tyler. Your in your own little world! Are you ever going to tell her?'

'No way dude! Not yet!' he said turning round to make sure she wasn't behind him. 'I'm not gonna freak her out and have her split again!' he sighed and looked up at his older brother 'I'LL tell when the times right but it ain't now!'

Donny gave Mike a little nudge 'ok bro' he smiled.

Mikey turned and skidded through his bedroom door as Donny continued down the hall to his workshop.

Bouncing over his bed he then pulled out a cabinet that Donny had put together and customised to come out of the wall especially for Mike's old CD's and cassettes. He collected these things and treasured them like he did comic books, he loved them.

When he opened the cabinet blue neon lights came out with the shelves lighting up his room allowing him to see the CD's titles.

As he worked his way through some 'mistake' buys that he wished he'd never bought he came across something he hadn't seen for a while and it stopped him in his tracks. It was a mixed CD that he had burnt off for Tyler. He stood still just looking at it. It was covered in love hearts that he had drawn on himself with a magic marker. He had made the CD on one of the many nights he spent alone at 'The Den' as they had both called it, where they used to go together. He came across all the songs they had listened to and decided that he would put them all on to the one disc so they were all in one place including one particular song, a song he said he'd never listen to again, the one that they both loved and claimed as theirs.

He paused for another second then jolted his body and slapped the open button on his CD player. He placed the CD in the draw and closed it. Patiently he waited for the disc to load then skipped to track number six and let it play. The music filled his room.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath remembering how he felt when he'd listen to it for the first time with Tyler. He remembered how he had taken Donny's portable CD player without asking along with a blanket and a picnic that consisted of pizza and cola to the den in an attempt to tell her how he felt. Of course it failed miserably and he chickened out after falling prey to his nerves once again but Tyler enjoyed it none the less and when she got cold he'd cuddle up to her under the blanket to keep her warm. They spent the night as always star gazing, talking rubbish and taking the piss out of each other. The music played on as Tyler fell asleep. Mike would stay awake and keep guard prepared to protect her from anything that could hurt her or disturb her sleep. As the song continued to play that night Mike realised then and there that Tyler was his one and only. Watching her sleep he knew that he would only ever be in love with her. He would protect her and cherish her until his life was spent. This was a pact that he had made with himself all those years ago and now, hearing that same song again, made him more determined than ever to follow it through.

'Mike?'

He shot round, his heart in his throat as the voice made him jump!

It was Tyler.

'HOLY CRAP!' He said shaken up 'You scared the hell outta me dudette!'

Tyler blushed 'Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just that…'

She stopped what she was about to say and locked eyes with Mikey.

His eyes widened as he realised that the song was still playing 'OH FUCK!' he thought as Tyler walked towards him slowly. She brushed her fingers over his bed spread as she walked by it but then stopped.

'This is our song' she said as she stared at him listening to the words 'I mean, this is the song that we, me and you, loved. We listened to this like all the time!'

She couldn't believe that he still had this song and was overwhelmed that he was listening to it. She thought she was the only one out of them both that did! Her eyes left his and she stared into space. Her mind shot back to times when they were young and the feelings that she had for him choked her. Those feelings had never left her but had grown ten times since seeing him the other night. She looked up at him again and moved a little closer. Mike took a step back nervously, his shell banging into the cabinet shunting the CD player and stopping the music. She stopped again as Mike fidgeted trying to get back his balance then both of them stood still and looked at one another.

Mike swallowed trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

'It's my favourite song' he squeaked not sure as to what else to say.

'Ok...' he thought to himself '...what do they do in the movies when the characters get really nervous in front of people? BINGO!' he thought 'Imagine them naked!'

He looked at Tyler 'HOLY SHIT!' he thought to himself again 'That was a bad idea!'

Tyler smiled at Mike but then realised how she was acting and judging by the look of sheer terror on Mikey's face she was coming across as a complete loon!

She quickly took a few steps back but ended up getting her foot tangled in one of Mikey's sheets and stumbled backward flapping her arms like a crazy person and falling on to the bed landing in a sitting position on the edge.

Mikey reached to catch her like lighting but when he realised she hadn't actually fallen, just simply bounced, he quickly threw his hand behind his head and pretended to adjust his bandana acting as though he hadn't seen what had just happened.

Both were embarrassed by their clumsy actions and silence fell again.

Tyler looked up at him nervously and then realised where she was.

'How the hell did I get on his bed?!' she thought. She rolled her eyes mad that she has put herself in this situation. She started to pat the bed sheets like a demented seal.

'I like your sheets!' she said cringing as the words past her lips. How stupid must she sound?!

Mike looked at her and rubbed his head '...err, thanks?'

He had no idea what to say. He was aware that she was uncomfortable and was mad at himself for making her feel that way, it wasn't his intention.

They both went silent again both thinking on how they were going to get out of this mess.

Tyler glanced around Mike's room. It was dark and messy a typical guys room. It had a smell of cologne, 'Gucci?' she thought. Comic books were scattered all over the floor, his laptop was on a dressing table with a lamp in the corner of the room with shelves above sporting more CD's and more comic books. His wardrobe had a door missing revealing XL size t-shirts on hangers inside which he wore when he was up top in the city and there were board games piled on top up to the celling.

His bed was unmade, a double frame made of scaffolding obviously customised to support the weight of his shell. His sheets were blue with a red and orange blanket over the top. He had two bedside tables each with clutter, a chest of draws that held the CD player and the secret cabinet that pulled out next to it with the neon lights.

Mike stood against the draws. The neon lights shone on him lighting up the left sight of his body. He looked good! Tyler gorped at him like a fish and let out a little sigh of satisfaction.

Mike looked at her puzzles and stopped rubbing his head for a moment to squint at her to see if she was alright.

'Are you ok babe?'

Tyler blinked and shook her head trying to rid herself of all the 50 shades of grey scenes that she was rein-acting with him in her mind.

'Oh my god!' she said rubbing her forehead 'Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about some...stuff!'

She started to look about the room frantically trying not to look directly at him. She must have looked like a real idiot sitting there with her mouth open, she may as well have dribbled too that would have been even better!

But the way he looked, that particular moment with the neon light on him made her entire body quiver. There was just something about Mikey act this way.

She loved all the guys in her own way but Mikey was the one! Within minutes of meeting him she felt something but was scared of ruining what they had. They grew close quickly and even though there had been moments when she could have easily taken things to the next level she didn't. How could she risk what they had? Seeing him now though, she was battling with herself again. Should she go ahead and kiss him or should she keep this on the low for the time being?

Thinking about it again though it was obvious to her that Mikey didn't see her in the same way as she saw him, she was just a friend to him, that's all. Fair enough they were close but there was no way he liked her like that, she wasn't one of the gorgeous half-naked women he had posters of on his walls and if he did like her in that way come on! He was Mikey! He would have told her, right?

Tyler stood up from the bed feeling a little winded by her reality check as her mobile phone slipped out of her pocket and hit the floor.

Both her and Mike knelt down to pick it up but as they did Mike caught a glimpse of her cleavage! He could see straight down her top as she bent down first. He stood up quickly but could take his eyes away from her breasts.

'Where the hell did they come from?!' he thought as she clambered up next to him from the floor. He'd never seen THOSE on her before!

She dusted off her phone and looked at him with a smile but Mikey looked more petrified then ever!

'What's the matter?' she said worried that she had done something wrong 'Are you ok?'

'Guys what are you doing?' Tyler and Mike swung round to see Donny standing in the doorway.

'I just dropped my mobile!' Tyler said skittishly

'Yeah!' Shouted Mikey, scared of looking guilty 'I was just helping her to, ya know, pick it up from the err, the floor!'

The pair looked at each other sheepishly.

Donatello eyed the both with a smirk

'Ok...' he said with a grin '...Tyler, we've got a surprise for you!'

Mikey followed Tyler out to the corridor, Donny winked at him as he passed and put his thumb up but Mikey just shook his head disgusted with himself.

As they turned to their left into the corridor they could see Leo and Raph at the end waiting for them.

'DAMN!' scoffed Raph quietly to Leo 'she's been here this whole time and nobody told me?!'

'So? What's the big deal?' said Leo smiling as Tyler approached them.

'I just like to be told things that's all! It's like I'm the last to know everything ya know?! And to top it off I…'

Raph stopped and stared at Tyler

'OH SHIT! What the fuck is she wearing?!' he scoffed again.

'Will you be quiet?! Do you want her to hear?!' snapped Leo turning to his brother who was now looking quite awkward.

'What's wrong with you?!' asked Leo as he watched his brother fidget.

'BRO! I'm a leg guy remember?! I can't help it! That's my thing! Donny's a shoulder guy, Mikes a tit's and eyes guy and you like your athletic girls. Me? I'm all about the legs and ass! So excuse me if I struggle to WALK!'

'Hiya!' grinned Tyler as she reached Leo and Raph 'What's up?'

Leo chuckled as he and Raph looked at one another

'Erm, nothing much by the looks of things!' said Leo trying not to laugh as Raph shot the evils at him for the sly comment.

Every one gathered at the very end of the corridor across from the shower and bathroom

'We have a surprise for you!' he continued as he stood back to reveal what was behind him 'Taa daa!'

Tyler stood looking at a pink door not really understanding what was happening.

'It's nice?' she said looking at Leo for help.

'Open it!' said Donny with excitement.

She looked at all the smiling faces coming from the guys, apart from Raph, god knows what was up with him, but he was there. She opened the door and stepped into the room as Leo flicked on the light switch.

Fairly lights lit up all over revealing different shades of purple, lilac, pinks and white. There was a double bed, a wardrobe and draws with two little bedside tables and a desk with the laptop she left behind, remapped and updated courtesy of Donatello and in the corner was a chair filled with all her old cuddly toys!

'Do you like it? It's yours, to stay in whenever you want' said Donny stepping into the room with her as she looked around in ore at all the hard work they had put in.

'You could even stay here tonight if you want to' said Leo as he opened her wardrobe revealing some clothes of hers that Casey had already smuggled down without her knowing.

She stood just looking at everything they had done and was completely overwhelmed.

'Well? Tyler? Do you like it?' Donny asked again.

She turned around with the biggest smile on her face and looked at her friends.

'IT'S FUCKIN AWESOME!'

**If anyone is interested I'm on Twitter nittleboo**


	11. Chapter 11 Beautiful Nightmare

***Song playing through lair when Keno arrives: Bad Boys for Life by .  
**

***Song playing in background in dojo with Raph and Tyler: Ayo Technology by 50cent.**

**Chapter 11. Beautiful Nightmare.**

'WHATS UP BROS?!' shouted Keno as he threw himself through the door to the Turtle lair.

He opened his arms waiting for a brotherly embrace from which ever Turtle reached him first.

The guys were scattered around the lair doing their own things but jumped up and ran to welcoming him back to New York.

'Nice to see ya Keno!' said Raph as he bear hugged his friend who wasn't even half his size.

'WOW MAN!' said Keno slapping his hand on to Raph's arm 'You've put on some beef guy!'

The others came one by one to greet their old friend accept Donny who was elsewhere.

'Yo! Where's my guy Donny?' said Keno looking around the lair.

'He's in his workshop with Tyler' said Leo cringing slightly wondering if he should have really mentioned Tyler.

Kenos eyes widened 'TYLER?!' he scoffed as Casey made his way up the stairs from the kitchen to say hi.

'HEY KENO!' cheered Casey as he held his hand out to shake his.

Keno swung his hand in to Casey's as they hugged.

'How've you been?!' smiled Casey as he patted Keno on the shoulder then pulled away waiting for an answer.

'Cool man cool. You?' he said smiling back.

'Not bad buddy thanks' Casey said nodding and chewing his gum 'How's…Kim? Is it?'

Keno nodded back and rolled his eyes 'Yeah Kim. She's good. She's doing some work in L.A. then meeting up with me and Splinter back home when she's done'.

Casey continued to nod, his interest already gone.

'She still gets a bit over anxious' continued Keno 'what with the guys and Splinter and all so she thought she'd stay out there while I pick Splinter up'

Casey nodded again and glared at him 'well, it's probably for the best! We don't want our ear drums bursting again do we?' he chuckled sarcastically then slapped Keno on the arm and wondered back down the stairs to the couches. He flopped down and then put his feet up flicking the newspaper to rid it of any creases that could make it un-readable.

'A pleasure as always Case' said keno under his breath as he watched him on the couch.

Casey didn't really care much for Keno and his girlfriend. There wasn't a particular reason why, he just disliked them. Kim was far too fussy for his liking and Keno was like her little lap dog. He was all 'yes dear' and 'no dear' and all that crap that Casey just couldn't abide so knowing she wasn't going to show her face made ignoring Keno a lot easier.

Keno shot round to Leo, Mike and Raph who had witnessed the 'Casey make nice' moment.

'SO?!' he said with a huge grin 'Tyler?! She's back then after all this time?! So what was her excuse?!'

Mikey narrowed his eyes at Keno sensing a bit of cockiness then looked to Leo.

Leo nodded at Keno but was well aware of Mikey's glare.

Keno had never met Tyler, she came on the scene well before him but he had heard lots about her from the guys and also witnessed a part of the 'Michelangelo melt down'. He'd heard so much about her that he started to doubt if she was as wonderful as she was getting made out to be. He thought that with them being mutants they must see people differently. What would a male turtle find attractive other than a female turtle or a really big shoe? Turtles liked humping shoes right? They must do, he'd seen it on You-tube! And why would she be interested in being around them?

'OH MAN!' said Keno with excitement 'so is she still this imaginary, lovely, beautiful goddess that you all told me stories about or is she fat and horrible and basically the opposite to what you all said?!'

Mikey clenched his fists as he listened to Keno's arrogant and insensitive words.

'No' said Leo calmly 'she's still lovely and beautiful and a goddess and she would still be all those things regardless of her size or looks!'

Raph grinned agreeing with what his brother had just said.

Keno frowned 'Guys!' he said play punching 'I'm only messing with you!'

He turned and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. The Guys followed.

'…but let's face it' he continued 'there's gotta be something wrong with her to wanna hang out with you guys down here all the time! If she's half as hot as you said she is then why would she waste her time with yous when she could be swinging on the arm of some equally hot guy? Like… Like me?!' he took a hand full of peanuts from the dish that was placed in the middle of the kitchen table then jumped up to sit on the kitchen side as he started flicking the peanuts into his mouth one by one with another big smile.

They all stared at him.

'Careful with those peanuts Keno!' said Raph folding his arms unimpressed by his friends playful insults 'We wouldn't want you to choke or anything!'

Leo picked the bowl up and put it into one of the cupboards above the sink.

'I'd like to think that Tyler enjoys our company' he said closing the cupboard door and turning back round to his guest 'we don't have a lot and we're, well, not human but we're just us and she seems to like us as we are and we like her so really that's all we care about .

Keno laughed 'Ok Leo!' he said swinging his legs.

'I guess I'm just gonna have to ask her when I meet her'

'You can ask her now!' said Tyler as her and Donny made their way over to the kitchen from the dojo.

Keno's mouth dropped open as he watched this beautiful young woman walk towards him.

'Wanna eat ya words as well as those peanuts?!' said Raph with a snigger.

'Keno? Right?' said Tyler with a smile as she made her way past Raph, Mikey and Leo to where he was stood.

'Erm, yeah, Keno, me…' he said stuttering as he looked at this gorgeous girl in front of him but then he looked at the guys and started to chuckle while jumping off the kitchen side.

'Right guys! Ok you got me!' he held his hands up and smiled at Tyler 'hey sweet cheeks, sorry, I mean TYLER! Come on, tell me how much they paid you to pull this little prank?' he carried on chuckling looking her up and down 'you are hot though girl! You a model? Actress?'

'Oops!' said Donny shaking his head 'he shouldn't have said that!'

'Yup he's gonna die...' said Raph trying to stop himself from laughing.

Keno moved in closer to Tyler and whispered in her ear 'ya know, I can give you a little more extra cash and me and you can have a bit of fun together in one of the tunnels down here IF you know what I mean' he pulled away from her and winked.

'Oh crap!' said Donny knowing what was about to happen.

Tyler grabbed Keno's crotch then kneed him in the stomach winding him. She spun round and pulled his arm behind his back tight then pushed his head down sharply smacked his face on the kitchen table bloodying his nose.

'HOLY SHIT!' he screamed in shock and pain 'IM SORRY! IM SORRY! YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL!'

'Whaoo!' shouted Casey as he bounced over to praise Tyler 'That's my girl!' he said sparking up a cigarette and laughing at what he had just seen.

Leo knelt down to become level with Keno's face on the table.

'Keno. Meet Tyler Reese' he said with a smile 'as you can see she can get a bit feisty'

'OH MY GOD!' he yelled still in pain from Tyler's grip as she pulled his arm further up his back and pushed the left side of his face harder into the table.

'TYLER IM SORRY! IM REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I THOUGHT THESE GUYS WERE JOKING WITH ME! IM SO SORRY!' He screamed. Tyler smirked with a little satisfaction.

'WHAT IS GOING ON?!' said a voice thundering through the lair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see Splinter standing behind them with his stick.

'Erm, Keno tried to cop a feel of Tyler?' said Mikey with a little nervous grin.

Splinter looked at Keno who was almost crying and pinned to the table then looked at Tyler who was holding him in position with an innocent looking smile on her face.

He stood and watched for a moment then turned around and walked off to the dojo.

'Carry on!' he said in a cheerful tone.

'Let him up Ty' said Leo as he stood back up.

Tyler loosened her grip and backed away as Keno slowly pushed himself up on the table. He moved carefully to the other said of the kitchen to keep his distance feeling a little better for having the table between them both.

Tyler jumped up on to the kitchen side and crossed her legs as she blew a bubble with her pink chewing gum glaring at Keno.

Keno held his hand up and pointed to Tyler as he caught his breath.

'Tyler, I am really truly sorry for what I said, I thought it was a joke and I thought you were a hooker!'

Tyler's bubble popped loudly making Keno jump.

'I know-I know you're not! I know that!' he continued nervously 'so I just want to say I'm really sorry for insulting you'.

Tyler stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment the smiled and started chewing her gum again as she jumped off the side and skipped towards him.

Keno jolted back scared that she was going to grab him again but instead she flung her arms around him and gave him a hug.

She patted him on the shoulder then went over to stand with Mikey and the others.

'Wow!' said Keno as he looked Tyler up and down from head to toe 'Mike you were right! She is gorgeous!'

The colour suddenly drained out of Mikes face and his brothers cringed in embarrassment for him.

Tyler was stunned and also embarrassed as the two tried to look at one another awkwardly trying to avoid contact and really sure on where to look.

Raphael looked at them both then barged between them to undo the un-comfortableness

'Well now all that's sorted we should load up Casey's van for your trip to the airport!' he said as keno looked confused.

'Airport?' said Keno 'but I thought we were going by freight?'

'Well thanks to our lovely little lady friend Tyler here you and Splinter will be flying in luxury with all expenses paid in a private jet all the way to japan courtesy of Reesey Reese airlines!' cheered Donny in a game show host kind of manner making Tyler chuckle.

'That's great of you Tyler! Thank you' said Keno in excitement.

'You're welcome' she said nodding her head at him 'But you look after Splinter!'

Keno nodded frantically 'I will! I promise!'

'And spend some time with your Mrs!' she ordered 'you need to treat her better!'

'I will! No problem!' he said still nodding.

'And no more flirting with other girls!' she snapped one last time

Again Keno nodded obviously scared to death of upsetting her further.

'Are we ready?' said Splinter as he returned from the dojo clutching an old Japanese straw hat that had two holes at either side for his ears to go through.

'Yes sensei' said Leo as he bowed his head.

'Very well' smiled Splinter 'let us go'.

Everybody picked up a bag that had been piled at the side of the couches and walked steadily out of the lair with Splinter to Casey's van.

)-(

After saying a long and emotional goodbye to Splinter Casey dropped the Turtles and Tyler off to patrol. They had checked the regular spots and were ready to head back to the lair as nothing much was happening. The city had been quite quiet now for a few days and nobody had seen or heard anything regarding the foot since that night up on the roof.

Later that night they all arrived home to the lair. Donny had taken himself off to bed in order to get an early start on some new gadgets that Tyler has supplied him with from one of her dads old factorys. Mikey had passed out on the couch while watching a movie and Leo was in the shower.

Raph and Tyler were in the dojo going over a few moves that had quite literally floored Raph the other night.

'I can't even remember some of these move's your showing me!' said Raph trying to figure out how she was able to bend the way that she did to get herself out of one of his specialist holds.

'It's easy! Watch again!' she said. She showed him again but he was still struggling to get how she had done it.

'Nah! That just ain't gonna work for me!' he said giving up. He shook his head as he walked over to the bench at the side of the room 'I got a shell and unfortunately it don't bend that way!'

Tyler sighed 'Ok!' she said with a shrug storming over to him then dragging him back to the centre of the mat 'I'm gonna show you this last one then I'm going to bed!'

Raph grinned amused by the temper in her that starting to show.

'Right!' she said getting her balance 'Grab me!'

Raph raised an eyebrow at her.

'Come on Raph grab me!' she said growing inpatient.

He shrugged his shoulders then took a run at her.

She piled into him spinning him over her shoulder with ease and he hit the floor.

'GOD RAPH!' she snapped 'That wasn't a grab that was a fucking tackle for fuck sake!'

He looked up at her from the floor and chuckled at her tantrum then he spun round on his shell taking her feet out from under her with his making her hit the floor too.

Raph laughed at her as she laid there next to him looking like her temper was about to explode but then she started laughing too.

He turned over and lay on his side to face her propping himself up with his elbow, resting his head on his hand. He watched her as she yawned. She even looked beautiful doing that. She closed her eyes and stretched out her arms above her head. Her back arched lifting her chest and he watched as her top rolled up revealing her belly button. Without thinking he lifted his hand to touch her body but he realised what he was doing and quickly rested it back on to the floor in front of him. He had no idea what was happening to him but he liked this feeling. She opened her eyes and they sparkled in the light as she looked at him. He felt an overwhelming flutter of excitement as she smiled.

'Feel like going on a bike ride?' he said feeling all happy and bright.

Tyler gave him a puzzled look 'At this hour? It's nearly 2am!'

'Yeah!' he continued as he traced her body with his eyes all the way down to her legs, which he loved, then to her feet. He noticed she had a cute little gold toe ring on her right foot, 2nd toe in and she had hot pink nail varnish on her toe nails complimenting her tanned skin.

'I know a great little burger bar that's open all night, we could go eat and hang out' he said as his eyes traced all the way back up her body back to her bright blue eyes.

He had never realised just how sexy she was. She didn't even have to try. She was blissfully unaware that she came across this way. She laid there trying to bite off her nail varnish on her fingers with her teeth and then dusting the bits that had fallen off of her top and stomach. She was just being herself, comfortable and chilled. She was absolutely oblivious to the way he was looking at her now and he had no idea what this feeling was that was coursing through his body like adrenalin. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her skin shimmered and her lips were wet. She had a cute little beauty spot that sat gently on her top lip. Her eyelashes were long and curled at the ends and the freckles on her nose made her look cute.

'I'd love to do that with you Raph...' she said with a little smile '...but I really need to go to bed. I'm shattered!'

He smiled trying to not show his disappointment then he got up from the floor and back on to his feet.

'No problem' he said offering his hand to help her up.

He pulled her arm sharply expecting her to be heavier than she was. She fell against his plastron and he caught her helping her to get steady again on her feet.

He stood there with her in his arms for a moment. He had one hand in between her shoulder blades and the other just below the small of her back, touching her bottom slightly. He closed his eyes and smelt her hair holding it in for a moment. He imagined what he would love to do to her if she'd let him, things like those he'd seen in romantic films and things that were a little more adult in others but then he let lose his grip and let go his breath.

She stumbled back and looked at him. She hadn't even noticed his strange behaviour.

'You see! This is why I need to go to bed' she said with a bit of a wobble 'if I wasn't so tired I would have pirouetted out of that like a boss!'

He smiled and chuckled at her.

'You probably would have' said a voice from the door way of the dojo.

Leo was stood leant against the door frame watching the pair.

Raph gulped 'how long had he been stood there?' he thought and was it long enough for him to see how he'd been acting?

Leo glared at his brother then smiled at Tyler. She tip toed over to him picking up her pumps on her way.

He gave her a hug 'Go get some rest, it's been a busy few days for you Tyler'.

She smiled at him and gave him another hug then turned back to Raph and waved.

'Night Raph' she said with a flash of teeth and a huge smile.

He nodded and smiled back as she ran off down the corridor to her room.

There was silence as he and Leo stared at one another but then Raph couldn't hold it anymore and had to bite.

'WHAT?!' he snapped unsure as to what Leo had seen.

They fell silent again.

'Are you really sure you wanna go there Raph?' said Leo calmly.

Raph looked at his brother.

'I don't know what you're talking about Leo!' He said as he picked up his sai's and made his way towards the dojo doors.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about!' scoffed Leo blocking his brother's way 'I just watched you with Tyler and I've seen the way you've been looking at her since she's been back! I'm not blind and I'm not stupid!'

Raph narrowed his eyes as his brother.

'You're out of your mind Leo! You have no idea what you're talking about!' he snapped starting to get frustrated.

'Yes I do! And you do too!' said Leo grabbing Raph's arm.

Raph snatched his arm away and glared at his brother, his temper starting to rage.

'Mikey is in love with her Raph!' hissed Leo

Raph's eyes widened. Hearing that was like he'd been slapped round the face! And a sensation of guilt came over him.

'You think I don't know that?!' Raph snapped back realising that his feelings maybe getting out of hand.

The silence fell again as Raph's temper calmed and he looked at his older brother again.

'Look' said Raph '…I just like hanging out with her that's all! There's nothing else to it!'

Leo continued to look at his brother looking for any signs of dishonesty.

'I promise you Leo I don't look at her that way, I look at her like I do April. I don't have any feelings for her, not like anyway'.

He was being as honest as he could be, he didnt know what he was feeling. He felt strange when he was with her but that could have been down to the pizza from the other night. he had no idea what was happening to him but it couldn't be that serious!

'Well...that's good' said Leo accepting his brothers words and backing up a little 'I just don't want to see any more heart ache'.

Raph nodded 'Don't worry, there won't be'

Leo nodded back then turned and disappeared out of the dojo to his room.

Raph sighed deeply then tidied up his things blowing out the candles that were scattered around the room on his way then he made his way to the corridor closing the dojo doors behind him. He turned and looked into the lounge, Mikey was fast asleep on the couch snoring away. Raph chuckled to himself.

'Crazy little dude!' he thought as he turned to go to his room.

As he walked he heard a couple of bangs come from Tyler's room. He looked in its direction but there was nothing. He got to his bedroom door about to turn the handle when his Tphone received a message.

'Fuck sake Donny!' he thought to himself trying to get his phone out of his holster 'I'm not in the mood!' he hissed thinking that his brother had not gone to bed after all and was actually in his workshop pottering around and now needed Raph to bring him something.

He opened his phone to see a message from Tyler not Donny.

'What the f…?' he said to himself as he read the message…

_'Raphael, I know how you feel about me, don't try to fight it or hide it!_

_I feel the same way! I want you so much I can't stop thinking about you!_

_I'm waiting for you!_

_Tyler xx'_

Adrenalin raced through Raphael's body, his heart pounded and his head spun as he read it again and again to make sure he wasn't making a mistake!

There was a feeling inside him that only she stirred and he felt it every time he was near her.

He wanted her, he knew that now regardless of what he told Leo and now she wanted him too!

Without a second thought he raced to Tyler's room and threw open her door. She was knelt on the edge of her bed waiting for him. No words were needed. He slammed the door and charged towards her his blood pumping! He picked her up and threw her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as they kissed one another frantically. With both hands he ripped apart her top and then started to kiss her neck and feel his way across her chest. They pulled away from one another panting as they looked into one another's eyes.

She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'Tyler' he said as he caught his breath '…I love you'

Suddenly Raphael's eyes shot open as he fought with his sheets sitting up in a fluster, sweating and gasping!

His eyes darted around the room as he tried to figure out where he was.

Then he recognised his surroundings, he was in his room, in his bed, alone.

He caught his breath and put his hands on his head realising that it had been a dream. He looked over to his clock.

04:15 am.

Rubbed his eyes he remembered his dream as it came back to him in flashes. His heart was still hammering in his chest. It felt so real. The touch of her skin and her lips, so vivid, so perfect. Then he remembered...

'_Tyler…I love you'_

He put his hands on his head again and cringed now knowing now what these feeling were that were been building up in the pit of his stomach…

It was Love.

He slumped back on to his bed and dragged his hands down his face letting out a long deep groan.

'Oh Shit!'

**I'm curious to see what you guys think of this. There will be some more twists but without spoiling too much, to all you Mikey lovers out there, don't worry ;)**

**xxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 The Den

**Ok so this has taken me a while to write. My mum had a heart attack so my minds been on other things but shes ok now thank god!**

** I didn't want this to be cheesy but for some reason I found this hard to write and I still keep going over it now trying to see if I can make it better or change anything. **

**I have just been sat around looking at the computer thinking what the hell shall I write but now this is done I'm going to get back on track with the plot and get some more ass kicking in here!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'm so happy that so many of you keep asking me to update!**

**I hope you like it and if anyone has any suggestions please let me know Jxxxx**

***Music playing on the radio: Fantasy by Timberland feat. Money.**

***Music playing as they skateboard through the tunnels: Still into You by Paramore.**

**Chapter 12. The Den.**

Everything was the same as it was before she left. The posters were still on the walls, old movie classics like The Ghostbusters, Terminator, Rocky etc…

Melted candles were in the same places as they always were. So was the couch, the fridge and the TV although that had been updated to a 32 inch plasma with surround sound! That must sound pretty cool in such a snug little compact place.

The table that she and Mike used to sit at and play board games on was still in the corner and still covered in trinkets that they had collected over the years when they were younger. Little things that they had given to one another for birthdays, christmas…valentines.

She looked out of the window of the makeshift wall that boarded up the end of the tunnel. She could see the old rusted burnt out 4x4 that they use to lie on at night to look at the stars. They had the best view of the city from here, the type that tourists would kill for but knew nothing about. The only people that knew of this place were her, Mikey and the guys but it was just him and her that had ever really used it. Thinking about it, the New York City council were pretty slack! Almost 10 years had passed and this place had never been disturbed. It just goes to show how often the sewers were checked for health and safety hazards!

Looking round with her flash light she felt like she had never left this place. She had a memory for every little thing that was in there. 'The Den' was where she had planned to tell Mikey how she felt about him a few days before she got news about her mums sickness but with all the commotion and worry she never got round to telling him.

Suddenly something sparked in her head as she remembered something of importance.

She scuffled back over to the table in the corner and felt around underneath it for the small draw that was on one side. She had used this to put bits and bobs like hair clips and bangles and other little things that she didn't want to misplace.

She opened it and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

A smile grew on her face. There it was. Discoloured but in one piece, a thin and delicate necklace.

It was two necklaces fused together. The clasp and the majority of one necklace then split in half, then attached to a small part of another that had been melted down and then bent, quite well actually, into letters to spell 'Tyler' just like the Carrie necklace that Sarah Jessica Parker had in Sex and the City! Mikey had made this himself and given it to her at April's grandparent's old farm house when they went up there one year for a holiday. No one could have given her a more perfect gift and she was over the moon that she was able to find it again!

She was suddenly pulled away from her memories by a noise coming from the tunnels adjacent to the den.

She hung the necklace up carefully on a nail that was protruding from the wall and turned off her flash light. Quickly she positioned herself behind the door poised ready to attack whoever it was that was about to entre.

She hadn't slept very well that night. She was woken by whining and groaning coming from Raphael's room about 4am. It was nothing she hadn't heard before he always made noises like that when he was having nightmares and that sounded like a bad one!

She decided to get up and make a pot of coffee then she wondered around the lair for a bit looking at the different things the guys had collected and placed around the lair as ornaments to make the place more homely. She stumbled upon a few old photos that had been taken just before she left. There was one that she had taken of Mikey sat in the grass outside the den attempting to BBQ. The BBQ had turned out quite well to be fair and no one died of food poisoning but the photo reminded her of this place so she decided to pay it a visit.

She knew she was the only one up and she hadn't left a note telling anyone where she was going so whoever was about to come through the door was going to get the shock of their life!

A dark figure walked through the door. There was no light apart from one candle that she had lit and in the dark she couldn't make out who or what this figure was!

She struck the figure hard with the back of her hand. It spun around and grabbed her tightly and the two wrestled for a few seconds before hitting the floor.

The figure was solid and strong put wasn't attacking, just trying to stop her attacking it.

Confused by the fighting technique she straddled the intruder grabbing the first this she could find as a weapon and held it to its throat.

The struggling stopped as the intruder held their hands up to surrender. She reached for the flashlight then shone the light on to her victim.

'MIKE!' she said stunned.

He wiggled his fingers to say 'Hi' still scared to move.

She sat back on to his stomach as he lifted himself up and rested on his arms. He examined the weapon she had used as she pulled it away from his throat.

'A fork?!' he said surprised '…You attacked me with a fork?'

She looked at him then looked at the fork in her hand 'Erm, Yeah?'

He lifted an eyebrow 'So…you attack lots of people with forks?'

'What?!' she said confused '…no I…'

She looked at him as he started to grin and she realised that he was playing with her.

She rolled her eyes feeling silly for falling for his game then held the fork back to his throat and poked him with it as he laughed.

'Ok, ok, carry on Mike…I'll still fork you!' she laughed back at him but then both of them stopped as they realised how that sounded.

'I'm meant… I'll fork you…shit no! I mean…' she shook her head trying to say what she meant the right way but it kept coming out wrong '…I meant poke you with fork not fork you as in fuck you…' she closed her mouth and the two looked at one another un-comfortably.

'I'm just gonna stop talking' she said with a blush as she threw the fork into the corner of the room then placed her hands on to Mikey's plastron to support herself. Then they just looked at one another again.

Mikey quickly remembered that she was on top of him, he hadn't thought about it until now as he was more bothered about what she was trying to stab him with! He tensed up, not through nervousness but through caution. Now he had realised how they were positioned and how she looked in her tight PJ t-shirt and shorts on top of him he didn't want a certain something to 'POP UP' in the heat of the moment, there were some things he couldn't control when he was around her.

He wriggled to get up prompting Tyler to jump off of him. He was thankful that she did even though he would have much preferred to stay down on the floor with her and have her wriggle back.

They dusted themselves off and Mikey wondered round the den lighting the candles to make things a bit brighter.

'What are you doing here at this time dudett? Its early' he said using his lighter to light the last few candles.

'I couldn't sleep' she said leaning against the wall 'Raph's real loud when he has nightmares!'

'I know right?!' said Mikey rolling his eyes 'He's been doing that a lot over the last few days!' he turned back and smiled at her. It was good but strange seeing her back in the den. She smiled back and he noticed the fluttering in his stomach again.

'What are you doing here at this time?' Tyler asked back.

Mikey panicked he didn't want her to know he had been awake on the couch in the lair while she had been wondering around. She hadn't noticed him laid there watching her and if he told her she would probably think he was a weirdo! And god knows what she would think if she knew he had followed her!

'I was looking for my…' he looked around searching for anything that could pass as a good reason '…my pterodactyl!' he picked up a crappy little toy dinosaur that was on the floor near the couch and showed it to her 'I found it!' he said with a nervous chuckle.

She looked at him with a blank face as he continued to fiddle with the toy.

He felt like an absolute idiot as he thought about how he must look to her playing with this piece of plastic but luckily she giggled at him and just shrugged it off, this was Mikey at the end of the day, nothing about him really surprised her when it came to him doing odd things. She liked it.

He watched her as she moved around the den in her tight PJ's and dressing gown then she turned back to look at him.

'You wanna drink?!' he said realising he was staring. He dashed to the fridge and looked through the contents 'I got some soda's some beers or water?'

'Waters good, thanks' said Tyler as she walked over to where he was.

He turned around to hand her the bottle and jumped nervously as he realised she was right next to him.

She reached for the water and her fingers grazed his as she took it.

The touch sparked something between them and they stood looking at one another both still holding the bottle.

Tyler heart started to race as she looked into his eyes. He had the loveliest happiest caring eyes. No matter how shit you were feeling or how much of a bad day you were having you just had to take one look and you would immediately feel on top of the world!

Mikey gulped.

'Would it be so wrong to kiss her?' he thought to himself.

His stomach was doing somersaults again as he fought with his feelings. He tensed his arm and grip on the bottle ready to do it, ready to pull her into him. He traced her lips with his eyes, those beautiful lips, but then the words of Raphael rang in his head reminding him that she could freak out and take off again. He couldn't risk it! He wasn't going to lose her again! He let go of the bottle and broke off his stare.

Disappointed with himself he moved his arm back to his side and gave a little sigh.

He smiled at her sweetly as he put his head down and turned back to the fridge and pulled out another bottle of water. Tyler sighed also. There was a second there when she thought he might have felt the same way as her but she was obviously wrong. She sat on the couch arm and watched as Mikey turned and leant back against the fridge. Silence fell.

Tyler took a swig from her water and then started to tap on the bottle as she looked at the floor trying to think of something to say. Why was this so difficult? She looked up at Mike. He had been looking at her. She caught his glance as his turned his head quickly to look out the window making out that he hadn't been looking at her.

'Idiot!' He thought to himself '…it was so fucking obvious that I was looking at her!' he took a long drink from his water and rolled his eyes with embarrassment '…she probably thinks I'm a right weirdo!'

'Bet he thinks I'm a right weirdo!' She thought as she looked in the opposite direction. She saw a radio on a shelf in the corner of the room and hopped up and made her way over to it. Mike took another drink as he watched her wonder over. The necklace she had hung up on the nail caught his eye and he shifted to face it giving it a better look.

'You mind if I put the radio on?' Tyler piped as she examined the box to see if it was still working.

'Go for it dudett' Mike said back as he continued to look at the necklace.

A Timberland song was playing as she set the radio back onto the shelf. It was a good song and she gave a little jig as she turned, happy with the find.

She watched Mike as he nudged the necklace with his finger making it glisten in the early morning sunlight that was starting to filter through the window. He looked at her with a huge smile.

'I forgot all about this! It's pretty good!' he said with a proud smug look as he admired his handy work.

Tyler laughed as she walked over to him, punching him playfully in the arm.

'Ok, Mr cocky turtle! I remembered the draw under the table. I knew it was in there somewhere!'

Mike lifted the necklace off of the nail and undid the clasp gently holding it out to Tyler indicating he would put in on for her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. His smile was getting larger by the second and she couldn't resist him. She slipped under his arms placing her hands on his chest to steady herself then she froze. They were practically nose to nose.

He could feel Tyler's breath on his face as she opened her eyes making contact with his again. He noticed that the centre of her irises were the lightest blue, white almost and then melted out to a bright blue, so vibrant like a tropical sea then that merged into a dark blue colour around the edges. Her pupil shrank as the sunlight from the window poured on to her making her blink and turn around. He'd not seen her eyes that close before. They were beautiful.

He composed his self and lowered the necklace on to her chest fastening it under her hair.

Again he caught a smell of her perfume as it danced through the air from her hair to his nostrils. She turned around gently patting the necklace making sure it was secure.

'Does it look ok?' she said excitedly moving her hair to one side as she felt the clasp to make sure it was definitely fastened. She looked at Mike who expression was blank. He just stared at her.

Tyler eyed him for a moment then moved closer.

'Michelangelo are you ok?'

She said his name. Michelangelo. He closed his eyes. He loved the way she said his name. Not Mike or Mikey but Michelangelo. He sighed deeply.

'I really missed you' he said opening his eyes.

Tyler stopped and looked at him.

'I get why you went dudett' he continued 'I get it…and I get why you didn't come back, but…' he leant back against the fridge tilting his head back '…why didn't you let me…I mean us,…why didn't you let us help you?'

She knew this was coming and that they would have to discuss this sooner or later.

Tyler's head spun and she slumped down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Mikey quickly moved to sit at her side.

'I didn't expect it to take as long as it did' she said as she lowered her hands and started playing nervously with her fingers.

'It was my family, my burden! It was something that I had to do for me, closure!' she continued. 'I guess I thought of you guys as a prize at the end of it all ya know? My reward for avenging my father I suppose'.

She turned to Mike sharply 'I never meant to hurt you Mikey, never!' her eyes began to well up 'I hope you believe me when I say that because it's the truth!'

She turned away again trying to hide her tears.

'You were my best friend… I'm sorry I left you'.

Mikey had heard enough. He knew her and he knew she meant every word and even though they weren't how he wanted them to be he knew that she was his girl. He loved her, more than he thought he ever could and one day he would tell her that.

He put his hand on hers and squeezed.

'You're still my best friend' he said softly.

She looked at him as he brushed her hair away from her face and smiled. She wiped her tears and smiled back.

He was the Michelangelo she remembered the one she had fallen in love with years ago and she now found herself falling in love with again.

She flung her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Startled he fell against the back of the couch then relaxed and squeezed her back.

'Thank you' she whispered as she sat back and held his hand.

Mikey blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

Tyler glanced behind him and noticed her old skateboard next to his.

'Are the tunnels down here the same as I remember?' she said staring past him.

Mikey followed her stare and saw the skateboards. He spun his head back round to her knowing exactly what she was thinking.

'They sure as hell are babe! You up for it?' He gave her a mischievous grin.

'Hell yeah!' she roared as the two shot up from the couch.

They flew around the den blowing out the candles then grabbed their skateboards and bounded out into the tunnels.

'Just a second babe!' shouted Mikey as he ran back in to turn off the radio.

As he ran back to the door he stopped for a second and remembered how Tyler had hugged him. He took a deep breath and looked around the den. This was their place again. He smiled as he walked out.

He looked around one more time. 'Just like old times' he thought with another smile as he closed the door behind him to join Tyler in the tunnels.


	13. Chapter 13 Love and War and Bagel's

**Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. I hope everyone is well. **

**Big thanks to Amy Hamato for you kind words Jxxx**

***Music playing in Donny's work shop: Bedrock by Young Money & Lloyd.**

***Music playing in weight room when Leo opens door: Headsprung by LL Cool J.**

***Music through the lair when Tyler walks out: Supersonic by Oasis.**

**Chapter 13. Love and War and Bagel's.**

A huge crash rang out through the lair making Leo jump as he made his way into Donatello's work shop.

He paused and looked down the corridor towards the weight room then shook his head as he walked in closing the door behind him.

'Raph's still throwing the weights around I take it?' said Donny who was tidying up after putting the last finishing touches to some new device, gadget…thing.

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed with a nod then made his was over to Donny's workstation and sat down.

'I don't know what the hell is up with him!' Continued Donny '…Did you hear him last night?! That was one heck of a nightmare he was having!'

Leo raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother go to his sink and wash his hands.

'I guess I missed that' he said, his mind ticking.

Donny dried his hands then wondered over to the table then sat down opposite Leo still trying to make room on his workstation.

'You seen Mikey and Tyler today?' asked Leo helping Donny.

'I saw Mikey and Tyler leave this morning. They had both gone to the den first thing' Donny said with a smile. 'They came back so that Ty could get changed then they went off again to hang out or something. They haven't been back to the lair all day!'

Another crash rang out.

'…And Raph?' said Leo

'Well he was up later' Donny reached under his desk and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Leo as another crash came. '…all I got from him when I said "Good Morning" was a grunt. He's been in the weight room ever since!'

Donny watched his leader take a drink from his bottle. Had he even heard a word Donny had said? His mind seemed elsewhere.

'So Leo…where have you been all day?'

Leo rubbed between his eyes and gave a little yawn.

'Just walking the tunnels' he said rolling the bottle between his hands. 'I did a little meditation and stuff'. He looked up at Don who was giving him a questionable look.

'I just have a few things on my mind Donny that's all' he continued.

Donny stood up and went back over to the sink area to grab a glass.

'Anything I can help you with?'

Leo spun himself slightly on the office type chair he was sat on and slumped back into it with another sigh.

'No I'm good. Thanks Donny'

Donny smiled as he walked back to the desk and sat back down. Leo eyed him for a moment debating whether he should ask him the question that was whirling around in his head.

'Donny…how would you say Raph is around Tyler?'

Donny poured his water into the glass.

'The usual' he said shrugging his shoulders 'Let's see, he's sarcastic hot headed, temperamental, rude, whiny and irritating, pretty much the same insufferable dick we all know him as!'

Leo gave Donny an unsure look and leant forward.

'So you don't think he's changed towards her in any way since she's been back?'

'Compared to what?' Donny shrugged again 'You can't really compare how he is now to how he was 8 years ago. We were all a lot younger so we're all bound to be different around Ty in one way or another'.

Leo looked at the floor and pondered Donny's words for a moment.

'…having said that…' Donny carried on '…he is a bit of a softie around her, which is nice…'

Leo lifted his gaze and looked at Donny again.

'…I can't say I've ever seen him that way with April' Donny smiled sweetly 'it's quite cute actually! It's like he goes to mush when she's about. He obviously has a soft spot for her…'

Leo sat back in his chair listening closely to his brother.

'…who'd have thought she'd be able to tame the beast?!' Donny chuckled.

At that moment the door at the other end of the work shop shot open and Mikey and Tyler bounded in laughing and play fighting.

'Hiya guys!' yelled Mikey as he dragged Tyler over to his brothers.

Leo and Donny smirked at one another as they approached.

'Dudes we have had the best time!' Mike shouted again with excitement.

Leo smiled, happy that mike and Tyler had started bonding again.

'…we went tunnel skating, grinding at this new skate park that ain't even open to the public yet, we ate pizza in central park, got tanked up on cappuccino's and then got loads of cool DVD's n stuff from the market!'

'Ahh, Cappuccino's?' said Donny amused by his little brother 'That explains a lot! How bout you Ty did u get hyper too?'

'No…' she said with a laugh 'but I did get my nipples pierced!'

Donny and Leo stopped in their tracks. Their mouths dropped open as they stared at their friend in shock.

Tyler and Mikey burst out laughing

'I'm kidding! I'm kidding!' she carried on laughing and turned to Mikey 'You were right! Their faces were amazing!'

Mikey snorted making them both giggle even more, the laughter was contagious as Donny joined in finding the pair funny.

'It been the best time I've had in ages!' said Tyler as the laughter settled down. She smiled at Donny who gave her a wink and cuddle.

'We thought we better come back now ready for patrol' said Mike as he moved round Donny and Tyler.

'We also brought back hot bagels and cream cheese if you're hungry' smiled Tyler.

Donny let go of her and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

'…And where are they?'

'They are on the kitchen table next to the can of ice cold Mountain Dew we got you' winked Tyler

Donny nearly burst '…Sooo happy your back Tyler' he yelled as he ran out of the work shop and headed for the kitchen.

Leo looked at the Mikey and Tyler. He watched as they talked and gave each other playful nudges. It was as though she had never left. They couldn't stop touching each other. Just little taps or gentle touches or grazes but neither of them seemed to be aware that they were even doing this.

'We'll eat first!' said Leo pulling the two out of their little dream like states. '…then we'll make a move. I'll be through in a minuet. I'll just go get Raph'.

Michelangelo saluted and clipped his heels and started to march off towards the door to the lounge, Tyler smiled at Leo then followed after Mike.

Leo sighed and made he is way back out to the corridor and toward the weight room.

He opened the door to loud music, the type people used during intense heavy workouts for motivation. Raph was on the bench press pushing up the weights in time with the beat.

Leo folded his arms and leant against the doorframe.

'What do you want Leo?' said Raph.

He didn't even need to look up to know it was him. To be honest he was surprised it had taken him this long to come find him.

'How did you know it was me?' said Leo with a smirk making his way over to his brother.

'I could hear the cogs ticking!' Raph growled as he pushed up his weights. 'So?...what ya want?!'

Leo looked down as Raph lifted the weights again and concentrating on a particular spot on the ceiling 'I'm just letting you know that we're going on patrol in a little while'.

'Thanks! I'll be though in a bit!' the sweat poured down Raph's head and shoulders as he continued lifting and growling.

Leo stood and watched him.

Raph could see out of the corner of his eye that he hadn't gone.

'Is there somthin' else? Or you waiting for a show?!' He snarled.

'I hear you had a nightmare last night…' said Leo sternly '…a pretty bad one too by the sounds of it!'

Raph glanced over to his brother quickly then back at the ceiling as Leo sat on the bench next to him.

'…Anything bothering you Raph?'

Raphael lifted the weights again and sat them down on the sturdy metal holder above him.

'Nope…not really'

He sat up and looked at Leo who was again searching his red clad brother for signs of dishonesty.

Silence fell between the two as they stared at one another.

'So this dream…anything to do with Tyler?' said Leo lifting an eyebrow

Raph rolled his eyes and shot up from his bench. He snatched a tower from next to Leo and whipped it up over his shoulder.

'Why in the hell would you automatically think it had anything to do with her?! For fuck sake Leo I thought we had this out last night!'

Leo stood up too making it clear that he was not intimidated.

'When we were kids you always had nightmares when there was something on your mind or something you needed to own up too!'

Raph turned away and started rolling weights back into the corner of the room with his foot.

'You haven't had a nightmare like that for years and now all over a sudden you have the worst one on record?!' scoffed Leo.

Raph felt his blood boil as he shot round to get in his brothers face to make him back off but the stopped sharply when he saw Tyler appear in the door way wearing a towel.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys'

Raph and Leo looked at one another.

'No you didn't at all' said Raph softly feeling a little peculiar now after seeing her how he did in his dream. His heart thundered in his head just like he was having another workout.

Leo was taken aback by his strong tough brother's suddenly softness and smile.

'Ok!' Tyler said smiling as usual 'Just letting you know that the shower's free if anyone wants to use it'

'That's great Ty thanks' said Leo eyeing his brother, still watching him as he wondered over to the doorway towards Tyler.

'Let me know when we're ready to go!' she said with a wave.

Leo nodded.

Raph watched as she tip toed off into her room. He rolled his eyes. He knew that Leo was gonna shit a brick! He turned to him and waited.

'OH MY GOD RAPH!' he yelled

'Ok Leo! Keep it down! Jeeze!' hissed Raph closing the door to the weight room.

'So I was right?!' Leo's yelling continued.

'Look Leo, I ain't ever felt like this and believe me I don't wanna but I can't help it! Fuck knows I've tried not to!'

Leo stood with his fists clenched. He was furious. He loved Raph and Donny and Mikey and he wanted them all to be happy but a love triangle between Raph, Tyler and Mike was crazy! What was Raph thinking?! This could drive a wedge right through the family! This was the last thing he wanted. And if Tyler was to find out that she was the cause she would without a doubt leave again. There was no way she would come between brothers and be responsible for destroying a family, especially theirs!

'Are you crazy?! Do you know what could happen?!' screamed Leo.

Raphael realised he had to try and be the voice of reason to calm Leo down before he attracted attention.

'Leo! Chill out! Nothin's gonna happen! It's probably just some stupid little crush! It'll probably pass in a few days!'

Leo took few deep breaths and tried to think more rashly.

'Right, a crush, ok…' he glared at his brother '…but is it just a crush?'

Raph looked sheepishly toward Leo.

'You don't love her?!' Leo spat 'Raph, please tell me that you don't love her!'

Raph's eyes darted around the room as he fought with his head and heart and didn't answer.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!' Leo slapped his hands to his head and started to pace the room.

'I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LEO!' snapped Raph 'I don't know what this is! I've never felt these FEELINGS before!'

He slumped down onto the bench that Leo was first sat on.

Leo looked at his brother and stopped pacing.

'It must be this "LOVE" shit that all you guys go on about cos sure as hell ain't ever felt this way before! I get this fluttering feeling every time I think of her!'

He put his head down and started to rub his knuckles and fingers clearly frustrated by his feelings. This was his way of trying to let Leo in.

'…it's fuckin' dumb! Ya know?!' he continued as Leonardo sat down on the bench press in front of his struggling brother '…I thought love was supposed to be this fuckin' amazing and wonderful thing! You guys go on about it like it is! Was it all bullshit?!'

Leo leant forward and mimicked Raph's slump.

'It's not bullshit…' he said calmly '…It's just better when the other person loves you back'

Raph shook his head. 'Why did it have to be her?!' he looked up at the ceiling and slumped back banging the back of his head on the wall behind him a few times.

'What are you gonna do?' said Leo more concerned now then angry

'I don't know' said Raph still rubbing his hands.

'You can't seriously be thinking about acting on this!' Leo said trying to make a sensible point. '…Michelangelo has….'

'What Leo?!' snapped Raph 'What does Mikey have? Dibs?! Some sort of claim over her?! That's a fuckin' joke!'

Raph shot up from the bench his temper ready to blow obviously upset that Leo was thinking more about Mikey then him! Leo shot up in front of him prepared for fireworks.

'…he's had every opportunity to make a move and tell her how he feels and every time he's blown it!' he ripped the towel off his shoulder and threw it on the floor. 'I'm gonna tell her how I feel! I ain't one for pussy footin' around!'

He turned and stormed off towards the door.

'RAPH!' shouted Leo 'Your being selfish! You're not the only one that will be affected by this!'

'I don't give a shit!' Raph swung the door open. 'Just cos you fucked stuff up with Karai don't mean I'm gonna do the same!'

Leo stood there stunned as Raph made his way to the lounge to spill his feelings to Tyler.

After The Shredder was defeated Leo and Karai became closer to the point where they had a relationship of sorts. They dated but still kept it on the low as Raph, April and Casey didn't approve. It went well for a few months. Leonardo was a romantic at heart, thoughtful and caring but he still had a fire deep inside him for passion and Karai knew how to stir that up. There was a thin line with Karai. Even though they were together Leo still had to keep his wits about him. It was still hard to tell if she loved him or wanted to kill him. As time went on Leo started to feel less and less like himself. He was a leader and had responsibilities and his job was to do the right thing but he found himself getting caught up in Karai's world and one he didn't belong in. In the end he had to stay true to himself and put his family first. He was surprised how well Karai took it. She understood that they were too different but still alike in their own beliefs and she couldn't fault him for that. The two separated on good terms and went their separate ways but they still felt something for one another even though it could never work. Raph was over the moon that they had split up so for him to take a swipe at Leo and Karai's failed relationship was a shock as well as a slap in the face!

Leo shook his head and followed after his brother to the lounge.

'Where's Tyler!' yelled Raph as he bounded into the kitchen.

'She's just getting changed in her room for patrol dude' piped Mikey who was sat on the couch playing on his computer games.

'She'll be out in a second' said Donny, his mouth full of bagel.

Raph turned to see Leo enter the lounge. He folded his arms again and stood against the wall and watched.

'Say, Mikey…' said Raph nudged his younger brother then turning back to face Leo. 'You told Ty how you feel about her yet?!'

Mikey paused his computer game and turned to look at Raph.

'…No not yet bro, why?' he said looking confused.

Raph folded his arms too and glared back at Leo. Donatello walked from around the kitchen table still eating a bagel to watch what looked to be a standoff between Raph and Leo.

'You ever gonna tell her!? Continued Raph, still giving Leo the daggers.

Sensing something was up Mikey stood up and climbed over the couch to Donny.

'…I don't know dude, just gonna see how it goes I suppose'

Donny swallowed his bagel and watched the two older brothers as the tension in the atmosphere changed. 'Erm, guys what's going on?'

Leo walked towards Raph.

'Go on Raph, tell them!'

Raph's smug face disappeared. He looked at Mikey who looked confused but also looked like his old self, so happy and giddy.

'Well…you see Mike…I erm…the thing is…I' he looked back at Leonardo who was waiting for him to spill.

'…I think I beat your high score on Call of Duty and ya know, we don't want Tyler to think your crap at it!'

Leo sighed with relief. Raph was unpredictable at the best of times and even though he had called his bluff Leo still wasn't sure if he would have gone through with it or not.

'Oh man!' yelled Mikey 'Thanks for telling me! God! I'd died if she saw that!'

Raph looked at Leo who nodded back at him thankful that he didn't do what he said he was going to. Raph gave him an evil look and snarled as he walked over to the check out the food left on the kitchen table.

'What was all that about?' asked Donny as Leo wondered over to him.

'I'll tell you later' he said as he checked his belt and swords to make sure they were secure ready for patrol. Donny nodded and turned so Leo could check his bow and belt too.

'COME ON TYLER!' yelled Leo as he started to check Mikey's belt and Nun chucks.

Raph walked over to Donny with a bagel hung out of his mouth. Donny checked his belt and his sai's too.

Tyler's door slammed closed as she wandered down the corridor and towards the guys. Donny glanced up at her then looked away then snapped his head back to look at her again.

'Oh. My. God' he said quietly.

'Sup?' said Raph as he, Mikey and Leo followed his gaze.

Tyler walked down the stairs towards them wearing a skin tight black leather all in one cat suit with wedge boots and black sprayed armour on the elbows, shoulders, forearms, knees and shins like Sienna Miller in G.I JOE. She had a belt that hung off her hips that held numorous little weapons, everything a ninja needed and hanging from her right hip was a Kobayashi sword as deadly as it was beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a French plat that went to her crown so her pony tail was still high, the bits that weren't long enough hung over her face. She had dark grey eye shadow on which enhanced the blue in her eyes making them look more sultry. Even though she was out to kick ass it didn't mean she couldn't look good doing it! She had her Tpod on with her ear phones in nodding away to the music that helped her get psyched up ready for any fight.

The guys watched as she walked over towards them. She looked up at them not realising that they were staring. She was all tight and shiny and they couldn't take their eye away from her. She stopped and looked down at herself to see what they were looking at.

'Shit! Sorry I forgot about that!' she said as she pulled the zip on her suit up from her cleavage all the way up to her under her jaw squeezing her breasts together.

Raph's bagel dropped out of his mouth as she walked past them towards the main door. They all tilted their heads again to check out her behind.

'Well it's nicer then that tracksuit she used to wear when we were younger!' said Donny as he made his way to the door also. Mikey follow almost dribbling at the sight of Tyler tight physique.

Leo put his hand on Raphael's shoulder 'Thanks for not going ahead with that earlier'.

Raph stared at Tyler.

'It ain't you I did it for!' he said as he straightened his bandana and checked his sai's.

'…and I never said I won't still go ahead with it!'

He looked at Leo and then barged past him knocking his hand off his shoulder as he walked towards the others.

Leo took a sighed deeply and then followed the others out of the lair.

It was going to be a long night.

**OOOH ECK! So it's all kicking off! **

**I am getting back into the plot and there are more things that are going to crop up along the way but who will Tyler eventually be with?**

**Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm half way through the next chapter so will post it asap.**

**Much Love xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Reese vs Oroku

**(25/07/2013 reposted as edited)**

**Hi everyone! I hope all is well. Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Xxxx**

***Music while car surfing': Rock Star (Jason Nevins Remix) by N.E.R.D.**

***Music that Mike puts on in Hummer: Rollin by Limp Bizkit.**

***Music on in Hummer while Raph and Tyler talk: Cookie Jar by Gym Class Hero's.**

***Music during fight: She's Killing Me by Salt N Pepa.**

**Chapter 14. Reese vs. Oroku.**

'How many are there?' whispered Donny.

'…Bout 15 of them…' said Leo quietly '…looks like Tyler's friend Trent is there with them!'

Tyler stood up quickly to look over the wall that her, Leo and Donny were hid behind.

'WHAT?! What the hell is he up to now?!' she hissed as Donny dragged her back down behind the wall.

'Shhh! They'll see you!' he hushed.

'We should surprise HIM Ty, not the other way round' said Leo.

Tyler frowned and nodded as Donny signalled to Raph and Mikey over on the next building to move closer. Mikey signalled back letting him know that they understood.

'Come on bro, we need to move!' Mikey nudged Raph who was sat with his back to the wall picking leaves off a twig that he had found, his mind elsewhere.

'…you're in love right Mike?' he said fiddling with the twig.

Mikey looked at his brother confused then back to the foot and Trent over on the other building.

'…you are, right?' Raph asked again.

'We're kinda in the middle of somthin' bro! Come on!' Mikey ran silently and swiftly across the roof to another wall that provided cover. Raph stomped over causing the gravel under his feet to crunch and scatter all over.

Mike put his hand over his face and cringed.

'Raph! What's up with you?!' he grabbed him and dragged him behind the wall.

'…So is it a nice feeling or do you just wanna go nuts all the time!' Raph pulled off a few leaves.

Mikey looked at the twig then at Raph.

'Dude. Are you ok? You're acting like you're stoned or somthin!'

Raph sighed and looked at his little brother.

'What's it feel like? Ya know, how do you know its LOVE that you're feeling'

Mikey shrugged 'I dunno it's kinda warm and…wait a sec' Mikey shook his head and glared at his brother '…Should we be having this conversation right now?! Leo's gonna kick our asses if we don't do as he says!'

'SCREW HIM!' snapped Raph making Mikey jump.

Mikey put his hands up for Raph to chill 'Ok dude wow!' he rubbed his head for a moment then paused as Raph's mega vain disappeared back into his temple.

'It kinda feels like…like a ball of energy in the pit of your stomach!' Mikey smiled warmed by the thought. 'I get this like rush every time I see Tyler! Goose pimples all over. A tingling feeling all the way through me!'

Mikey looked over to Tyler who was climbing over to another building with Donny and Leo.

'…Everything about her dude. The ways she looks at me makes me wanna melt, I lose my breath and I forget how to speak, when she touches me it like getting an electric shock and my legs turn to jelly! When I'm close to her I want to be closer. I feel like I'm floating dude!'

Raphael gulped. That's how he felt. There was no mistaking it now. He was in love with Tyler too.

'Why did you wanna know bro?' said Mikey with a dazed loved up sleepy smile.

Raph shrugged and looked at his brother 'Just wondered'.

A small rock buzzed past Mikey. He and Raph looked over to where Leo, Donny and Tyler were. Leo didn't look happy as he waved for them to follow.

Like lightning the ninjas glided over the roof tops until all five were together on one roof.

Noises of metal on metal and wood on wood rang out as they watched the foot and purple dragons go toe to toe.

'Purple Dragons?!' said Donny with excitement 'I thought they had all disappeared!'

'Looks like we were wrong' said Leo as he watched the fight '…and it looks as though we're not the only ones with unfinished business when it comes to the foot!'

Silence fell. The fight was over and the Foot had won. They collected their wounded and disappeared over the rooftops into the night.

'Well!' said Raph '… that was a bit pointless!'

They walked out to the bodies scattered all over the roof. Every one of them was unconscious.

'They were completely outnumbered. And outmatched!' said Donny as he wondered around the roof.

Raph walked over to Tyler. She looked good in the leather and he couldn't help but drool.

She stood still with her eyes closed not moving, not making a sound. Raph looked her up and down.

'Tyler?' he whispered '…hey…are you ok?'

She spun sharply and threw a shurican star past him and Leo which embedded itself deep into an old wooden door that was leant against the wall of the building. A yelp came from it and movement as a left over purple dragon scurried out and ran to the fire escape.

'HEY!' yelled Mikey as they all ran after him.

They reached the fire escape but he was fast and already half way down.

'Let him go' said Leo as they all peered over the roof edge and watched him scramble down.

'And let him get away?!' snapped Raph shocked that Leo was willing to let him go.

'We'll never catch up to him' he turned to look at the bodies '…besides, we can just wait until one of these guys wakes up!' he turned to Tyler but she was gone.

'Tyler?!'

He looked at Raph who had a huge smirk on his face and his arms folded.

'Where'd she go?' asked Leo.

'Looks like she don't like taking orders neither!' said Raph smugly as he walk over to the roof edge to where the traffic was.

They all race over to see the purple dragon jump from the fire escape on to a moving car obviously trying to get away. Tyler jumped on to a lorry after him and waved to the guys as she went past.

'I'm with her!' said Raph as he ran and jumped onto the same lorry.

'RAPH!' shouted Leo pissed off that his orders had been ignored by him and Tyler.

'Come on guys!' shouted Leo. 'We'll head them off!' but before he could turn around Donny and Mikey had jumped too.

'LETS DO IT LEO!' shouted Mikey as he hopped from one vehicle to the next 'IT'S KINDA LIKE SURFIN!'

Leo sighed and shook his head then jumped off the building too.

'YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!' yelled Raph with a grin as he caught up to Tyler.

'I'm just not gonna sit around when that guy could tell me NOW what I need to know!' she shrugged.

Raph moved closer 'What you gonna do when you catch him?!'

She looked at him and smiled. 'Kick the shit outta him till he tells me what I wanna hear!'

Raph smiled. This was his dream girl!

The purple dragon jumped off the car and ran down an alleyway between two restaurants.

He turned around to see if he was safe. The coast was clear. He stood a moment to catch his breath.

'What the hell was that?!' he said to himself with a pant.

He turned back round to walk off but found Tyler standing in front of him with Mikey Raph and Donny behind her as silhouettes in the steam coming from the pipes of the restaurants. Leo dropped down behind him.

'OH MY GOD! DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT' the guy said almost crying.

Tyler grabbed his t-shirt at the neck and pushed him against the wall.

'I want information and if I'm satisfied I'll let you go!' she hissed as the guy let out a cry '…but if I'm not...' she continued '…I've got some fucked up friends here that are hungry!'

'OK, OK, ANYTHING!' he said almost wetting himself.

'Good!' she grinned 'Now…why were the Purple Dragons fighting the Foot?' she pressed her fist against his chest.

'Our new leader wants to take them out! All of them!'

'Why?' she hissed again.

'…there's a guy who gives them orders! He's been moving shipments of cocaine! He's using a big company to do it. We want to shut them down!' The guy was petrified.

'What company?!' she said tightening her grip

He cried out again as he saw Leonardo's silhouette move closer 'It's R.E.L! R.E.L!'

Tyler loosened her grip and her face became vacant. She felt like someone had just hit her around the face with a brick.

Leo swooped in and put his arm around her waist to support her then grabbed the guy.

'WHATS THE NAME OF YOUR LEADER?!' he growled loudly.

They guy froze, he couldn't make out Leo's face but could tell he wasn't human.

'DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN?!' he yelled.

'KARAI! IT'S KARAI!'

Leonardo let the guy go and held on to Tyler who felt like a dead weight in his arms.

'Go' he said as the rest of the guys walked through the shadows towards him.

'Go. And do yourself a favour. Do not go back to the Purple Dragons'

The guy nodded franticly then ran off down the alley to the city streets and disappeared.

'I've got you' said Leo his attention now on Tyler.

Mikey ran over to help sit her down on a wooden box next to some bins.

Leo knelt down and brushed her hair out of her face.

'My dad's company is dealing in the drug trade?' she staring into space. She couldn't believe it. Her father's company was a well-respected company. It was obvious that someone on the inside was up to no good.

Mikey sat on the box next to her and held her hand.

'My dad will be turning in his grave' she said looking at him.

He smiled and gave her hand a rub.

'Karai huh?' Raph said smugly at Leo '…what are the chances?'

Tyler looked at Leo.

'I want to meet her!' she said coldly 'I want to know what she knows! Everything!'

Leo nodded.

'Now!'

She stood up and turned to walk towards the street lights.

'Hey, where are you going?' shouted Donny. 'We gotta go to Casey's to get his van!'

'No we don't!' she shouted back 'I got something better in mind'.

)=====================(

2 hours had past and the guys were at an old abandoned warehouse waiting for Tyler.

'She's been gone ages dude!' said Mikey as he paced the car park at the front of the building. 'Maybe I should have gone with her?!'

'I'm sure she'll be fine' said Donny doing a couple jumps and grinds on a railing with an old skateboard he'd found in a ditch.

'She did seem pretty pissed' said Raph who was laid on a wall on his shell looking up at the sky with his arms behind his head the smugness still lingered in his voice.

'Yeah' said Donny 'Do you really think it's a good idea to introduce her to Karai?'

Leo stared at the floor still going over the evening's events in his head. Why did Karai have to get involved with this? He thought. Why couldn't she just have left well alone? But it was karai at the end of the day and Leo would have been surprised if she wasn't involved! This time though he would keep a straight head.

They weren't blood or even the same species but Tyler was family to him and he would back her 100% even if it meant letting her beat the shit out of Karai.

'What's that noise?' Raph sat up and looked around as did the others.

'WOW!' said Mikey as a huge black hummer approached them kitted out with chrome and blacked out windows. It stopped and the window rolled down.

'I think this will be less cramped for you guys. Get in' said Tyler hanging out the driver's side.

'Can this girl get any better?!' yelled Raph with excitement.

The guys climbed in and started to play with the interior.

'And just where did you manage to get a hummer at this time of night?' said Leo with a grin happy to see Tyler looking a bit happier than she did earlier. He slid into the passenger seat next to her.

'Don't worry your pretty little head Leo, its mine' she said with a smile 'Did you make the call?'

Leo nodded.

Leo had called Karai and arranged to meet her at a place they used to go together. They hadn't met up for a long time and Leo was nervous about the whole thing. Karai was unpredictable and a very experienced fighter and part of him was worried that Tyler wouldn't be able to handle her should things go badly. Having said that Tyler had taken out Raph easily and a number of Foot and the pit of his stomach told him that he hadn't seen everything she had to offer. He knew this was important and in the back of his mind he had already decided to follow it through.

'THIS IS LIKE A TANK!' said Mikey 'I ALWAYS WANTED A TANK!'

He leaned over the bench seat and connected his Tpod to the stereo.

'COOL! Now we can look cool and sound cool!'

Tyler put her foot down and they drove off to the meeting place.

11 blocks later they rolled up outside a sleazy back alley bar.

Mikey Donny and Raph were busy entertaining themselves with the customised features in the back of the vehicle while Leo and Tyler looked out for Karai.

Leo looked around and spotted her dash into an alley opposite the bar.

'She's here' he said

Tyler opened the hummer door ready to get out but Leo grabbed her arm.

'Wait!' he said nervously 'I'll go. I'll make sure she's alone and willing to co-operate'

Tyler hesitated for a moment but then nodded and closed the door.

Leo smiled then slipped out of the door and into the alley.

Tyler slumped back in her seat and sighed as she watched him disappear.

Raphael had watched him go then climbed over the seats to the front cabby next to Tyler.

He looked at her waiting for her to turn to him but didn't.

He shuffled around again in his seat trying to make a noise to grab her attention but still she didn't move she just stared out to the alley.

After a few failed attempts of finger rapping on the dash board and turning the volume up and down on the radio Raph sat back with a thud and let out a sigh.

'Did you say something Raph?' Tyler turned to him.

He looked back at her. Her sweet smile made him melt.

'No. I didn't say anything' he scoffed in a panic trying not to choke on his words.

'Oh' she said looking disappointed 'I thought you did'. She turned and looked back out of the window toward the alley.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked over his shoulder at Mike who was still messing with the hand held computers.

He tightened his bandana and turned back to Tyler.

'Ya know…' he said quietly '…that bike ride invitation is still open…'

Tyler looked at him with a smile.

He paused for a moment distracted by her biting her lip as she rested her head back on the seat.

She was beautiful.

He gulped as a flashback of his dream of her popped back into his head. He felt a twitch in his private area and stutted as he tried to speak again.

'…like I said we could get some food and hang out…but that's if you want to…no pressure!'

She smiled again at him. 'That sounds great! It might be just what I need!' she said genuinely happy with the invite. She never thought Raph would ask her to do anything! He had always been the private type. He liked to be alone and have people stay out of his way but this time round he didn't seem as arrogant or aggressive. Not toward her anyway. He'd still kick the shit out of his brothers at any opportunity but towards her there was a sweetness. Of course she could be completely wrong! He always used to play tricks on her so what was to say this was another? Whatever the reason she was happy to go with him and spend some quality time. All she could really remember of him was his temper, arguments with Leo and being sarcastic towards everyone! Far enough there was definitely a friendship between him and her. He was protective over her and he would punch anyone's lights out if they said a wrong word to her but he was like a closed book back then so now she had a chance to get to know the real Raph, older, less of a dick but still a dick and a bit more open so there was no way she was going to refuse the invite!

An uncontrollable smile took over Raph's face but he tried to stop it before he made himself look like a giddy little boy. He slumped back in the passenger seat and nudged her with his fist.

'Awesome!' he said in a care free tone but inside he felt like break dancing!

Tyler sighed 'Right! That's it!' she sat up, opened the door and slid out of the hummer.

'I'm done waiting! I'm gonna go find Leo!'

Raph shot up too and climbed over the driver's seat.

'I'll come with you wait up!'

Donny and Mikey looked up.

'Are we going somewhere?' asked Donny.

'STAY HERE!' shouted Raph as he jumped out of the hummer and slammed the door behind him.

Mikey and Donny looked at one another. 'Did we miss something?' asked Mikey.

Donny shrugged.

)==================================(

Steam from pipes and grates filled the alley as Leo made his way to the area he and Karai used to meet.

Nobody ever went down here. It was a dead end. No doorways windows or fire escapes just steam. It was the perfect little hide away for those who knew about it.

He walked over to a wall which was covered in graffiti. There must have been hundreds of tags and marks on there but there was one in particular that he was looking for.

'L&K'.

He had carved this into the wall with the knife he carried in his belt while he waited for Karai one night after a patrol. She thought it was sweet and one of the first signs of Leo coming out of his shell if you like. He never told the guys what he had done. Although it would mean nothing to them he preferred that they didn't know about it so they couldn't use against him in an argument. He had always told them never to deface anything so if they knew that he had he would never hear the end of it!

He traced the carving with his fingers.

'It's been a long time'

A familiar voice came from behind him and a smile grew on his face. He turned around.

'Karai' he said with a little bow of the head.

She smiled back.

She was no longer kitted out in foot attire but now in purple and black ninja robes. Her black blunt cut hair framed her face. Her eyes were dark and her lips red.

To be fair she was more Raph's type then his. Raph in his own way was a bit of a bad guy. Karai was indeed a bad girl so ideally they were made for each other but Raph hated her.

They stared at one another for a moment before Karai spoke again.

'So where's your girlfriend?' she smirked.

Leo narrowed his eye's 'Tyler is not my girlfriend' he said sternly.

A smiled crept up again on Karai's face.

'…I wanted to see you first and…talk' he continued.

'Ok' she grinned 'talk!'

Leo nodded as she started to slowly pace the alley.

'Since when did you become the leader of the purple dragons?'

'Since the leader before me became dead! Anything else?'

Leo folded his arms as he started to feel irritated by her sarcasm.

'I don't have time to play your games Karai! Maybe this was a waste of time!'

Leo turned to walk away but Karai ran in front of him to stop him. He had obviously sparked her curiosity. He had called her for a good reason and not knowing the reason why bothered her.

'I apologise Leonardo' she said calmly with a deep breath. The apology felt forced.

He nodded.

'I was at a loose end and the Dragons came to me. They mainly consist of "News" but a lot most are foot that still have loyalty to The Shredder. They now follow me. We are the new Purple Dragons'

She smiled proudly but Leo was less than impressed.

'R.E.L! What's going on?!'

She smiled wickedly.

'Well obviously you are aware of the business I'm in and what I do'

'Drugs? Yeah I know!' Leo gave a disapproving glare as he folded his arms again.

'Amongst other things yes but it turns out that we are not the main threat on the streets anymore' she folded her arms too.

'There's a guy at the top that nobody's seen he leads the Foot and dealing in all kinds of stuff as well as drugs and to be honest he's putting my Purple Dragons out of business!'

'So you don't know who he is?' Leo looked concerned

'No. nobody does! They only guy that can get close to him is a pasty twilight reject who seems to be running the show! The main guys right hand man who does all the dirty work!'

Leo looked confused.

'But Tyler owns 50% of the company! She'd have a say on who takes over'

Karai shrugged 'Who owns the rest?'

'My mum!' said Tyler as her and Raph walked through the steam towards Leo and Karai.

'…My dad left everything to her and me. He split it between us. So it looks as though whoever has taken over R.E.L has done it illegally.'

Tyler stopped and looked at Karai.

'My mum is dead. How could she sign papers to hand over her percentage?'

'Maybe she came back as a ghost?' Karai smiled sarcastically. She eyed Tyler up and down.

'So your Leonardo's girlfriend?' she continued.

Leo shook his head becoming annoyed with Karai's teases.

'Hey! She ain't his girlfriend!' snarled Raph sternly making it very clear.

'Oh' Karai chuckled as she looked at Raph then back to Tyler '…is this bodyguard?'

'Karai!' Leo snapped.

She turned to him and grinned ignoring the warning in his voice.

'Think I need a bodyguard Carrie?' Tyler folded her arms.

'It's KARAI!' Karai snapped her head back to Tyler infuriated by her obvious intentional mistake.

Tyler shrugged 'Whatever. You know anything else? Or are you just gonna carry on with your little performance here?'

Karai could feel her blood boiling. Who did this girl think she was?! Had Leo not warned her of dangerous she was?!

'My performance?'

Tyler nodded.

'Yeah this whole little show that you're putting on for Leo's benefit'

Karai's eyes widened and she looked at Leo.

'Don't look at me!' he said holding his hands up.

'…this "bad girl" bullshit is so over dramatic'

Karai stood there looking at Tyler stunned by her words.

'…it's a bit pathetic and to be honest it's embarrassing Kerry'.

Tyler grinned.

Karai's face looked like thunder. Was she mad because this girl had insulted her or was it because she was actually right? Even though she and Leo weren't together she enjoyed toying with him and acting the way she did. It made her feel as though she still had a hold over him. Tyler could see right through this and she wasn't going to let anyone use him like that.

'IT'S KARAI!' she hissed again.

Tyler smirked 'Oops! I couldn't hear how you pronounced your name over of all the bullshit!'

Raph chuckled

'Kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, she's dead!' snapped Karai.

Tyler smiled.

'Tut, that was a bit harsh' she said as she turned to look at Raph 'I haven't heard a comeback as shit as that since New Kids on the Block!'

Leo let out a little laugh under his breath. Karai was always so serious and she was normally the one that did the teasing. Seeing the role revered and seeing how she was getting a taste of her own medicine was amusing.

'DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR MESSING WITH?!' screamed Karai, her head about to explode.

'…Kelly? It was Kelly wasn't it?' Tyler looked at Raph again who was trying to hold in his laughter.

'No, no, I think it was Konny?' Raph sniggered as he joined in with the game.

Karai pulled out her sword and flew at Tyler. Metal struck metal as Tyler met Karai with hers.

'Did I hit a nerve?!' Tyler winked at Karai who was almost foaming at the mouth with anger.

Metal met again as the two went toe to toe in the alley.

Raph ran over to Leo.

'Holy shit! This has gotta be the hottest thing I have ever seen!'

Leo looked on with concern but secretly agreed!

'We should stop them!' he said moving out of the way as the two girls charged at one another.

'What's going on?!' Mikey and Donny wondered through the steam to see the fight taking place in front of them.

'Hey!' yelled Donny 'shouldn't we be stopping this?!'

Karai's sword flew out of her hand and hit the wall next to Donny. She spun herself around and kicked Tyler's away too.

'Are you kidding?! This is hot!' cheered Mikey as Raph knuckled him in agreement.

Karai threw punch after punch, kick after kick but missed Tyler every time. This felt like the toughest fight she had ever had.

Out of nowhere she felt a fist hit her face. She hit the floor like a tonne of bricks.

Mikey Raph and Donny cringed at the force in which she hit the floor.

She looked up at Tyler as she wiped away the blood coming from her mouth. Tyler didn't have a mark on her or a drop of sweat.

'Stay down' she warned making it clear that she would put Karai on her ass again if she was to try anything more but she didn't take the warning.

Karai stood up and went for Tyler once more.

The guys cringed again as she hit the ground for a second time harder than the first.

Leo shut his eye's finding it difficult to watch.

'I said stay down!' Tyler said sternly.

Suddenly seven or so Purple Dragon soldiers dropped from above landing behind Karai.

The Turtles jumped to attention and ran to Tyler's side.

Karai held her hand up to her minions to stop them from attacking. She looked at Tyler putting her hand up again indicating that she wasn't going to attack.

She stood up carefully and held her side obviously hurting from the fight.

One of the Dragons ran to her side to hold her up as she hobbled towards Tyler.

'You fight unlike anyone I have ever known' she said holding herself up '…and you fight with honour'

She bowed her head 'Please forgive my ignorance and inappropriate words'

Tyler looked at Leo who looked gob smacked and surprised by his ex-girlfriends actions.

'Please count the Purple Dragons as your allies from now on' continued Karai.

Tyler nodded sheepishly.

Karai looked to Leo.

'Congratulations on your student' she said bowing her head 'I predict she likely to cause a storm for our friends the Foot'

Leo bowed also.

'…and I am sorry Leonardo'

He lifted his head to look at her.

'…I should not have disrespected you like I did' she smiled.

Leo smiled back and bowed again content with the apology and realising that Tyler had been right in what she'd accused her of.

Karai turned to Tyler once more.

'Be careful Tyler. I'm certain that old skeletons will make their presents known sooner or later. Be prepared. We will continue to observe the threat and keep you informed on what we find'.

She turned with the help of the dragon and made her way to the end of the ally.

'Thank you Karai' said Tyler with a grin.

Karai didn't look back but smiled as she continued through the steam until she and her minions disappeared.

Raph leant into Tyler and whispered in her ear.

'Still dramatic!'

She let out a chuckle and turned to Leo.

'You ok?'

He smiled at her.

'I think so'

She smiled back and gave him a hug.

He put his arm around her as they all made their way out of the ally and back to the hummer.

'Dude's? Just a quick question…' said Mikey '…did we miss something?'

**The title to this is Reese vs. Oroku. Now I have looked on wiki for Karai's surname but it was unclear. Wiki said it could be either Oroku or Saki so I made a choice. Sorry if I'm wrong though. I did try and do my homework for you all xxxxx**


End file.
